Enfant ou Soldat
by yotma
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Harry Potter était mort avant ses onze ans et qu'une âme moins... innocente possédait ce corps d'enfant ? Cette fic est la réécriture d'Harry Dursley
1. abandon, vie et mort

Chapitre 1

A l'hôpital de Londres, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley attendaient avec angoisse l'arrivée du médecin. Ils avaient tellement peur de le perdre, de perdre le petit garçon qui était entré dans leur vie un soir d'halloween. Pétunia s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait ouvert la porte et avait vu sa sœur se tenant devant elle. Lily tenait un sac et un berceau. Elle lui avait fourré le berceau dans les bras et lui avait dit la voix froide les yeux légèrement vitreux :

_-_On ne peut en élever qu'un. Prends celui-là. On reviendra le chercher quand il aura onze ans.

Avant que Pétunia puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lily s'était volatilisée et lui avait laissé un bébé de l'âge de son Dudley. Un petit garçon aux doux yeux verts et à la chevelure ébouriffée. Elle avait craqué devant son regard doux, sa bouille innocente et ses cheveux hirsutes. La jeune mère de famille avait décidé de l'aimer comme une mère, comme sa mère. Lily avait fait la stupidité de l'abandonner et bien elle prendrait cet enfant innocent comme son propre fils, son fils de sang. Vernon avait grogné quand il avait vu la frimousse du petit garçon et avait filé dans un supermarché pour rapporter tout ce dont le bambin pourrait avoir besoin chez eux. Pétunia s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier.

**Flash back**

Pétunia venait de rentrer dans sa maison avec son adorable neveu dans ses bras quand elle entendit le moteur de la ford escort de son époux. Le bébé ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fit un gros sourire édenté. Elle fondit encore plus vite que de la neige sur une plage d'Hawaï et serra l'enfant contre elle en lui embrassant le front. Le petit garçon éclata de rire, chatouillé par les cheveux mi-longs de sa tante. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Vernon vit un paquet remuant dans les bras de sa femme. Il leva un sourcil, regarda les affaires du petit garçon posées par terre, puis s'approcha de sa femme et vit l'enfant. Lui qui avait toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse voilà que le ciel venait de lui en donner une. Merci mon dieu ! Il allait avoir un autre enfant à chouchouter et à aimer. Et puis il était tellement mignon avec ses petits pieds nus... NUS ? Mais il allait geler ! Et en plus, il n'avait pas la même taille que leur Dudley ! Le pauvre petit. Avant même que Pétunia puisse dire quelque chose, Vernon fit demi-tour en courant entra dans sa voiture et fila. La jeune mère ne comprenait plus rien. Mais bon, elle avait d'autre chose à faire, comme nourrir ce petit ange.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Vernon criait de joie dans la voiture et s'arrêta devant supermarché. Il prit un caddie, puis alla dans le rayon enfant et se retrouva tout bête. Il ne connaissait pas l'âge de l'enfant. Il se creusa la tête pour savoir qui il pouvait être, puis faillit se gifler, ce petit avait les mêmes yeux que sa belle-sœur, la sorcière. Comment il s'appelait... ? Harry ! Il s'appelait Harry et il avait un an depuis le 31 juillet. Fier de sa mémoire, le gros homme reprit ses courses et dévalisa tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des habits ou des fournitures pour un enfant de un an. Il fila chercher un deuxième caddie et le remplit de jouets. Il rajouta une poussette et acheta tous les meubles nécessaires pour une chambre d'enfant. Tous étaient en kit et il pourrait ainsi se faire mousser auprès de son fils... heu... de son neveu en lui disant que c'est lui qui l'avait fait. Il était tout excité, mais quand il arriva avec ses achats devant la voiture, il découvrit l'horreur la plus horrible.

Elle était trop petite.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il était père d'une famille nombreuse maintenant et ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un pot de yaourt comme voiture. Comment faire ? Il regarda à droite et à gauche quand il vit...

Le concessionnaire !

Il regarda le magasin qui regorgeait de voitures, la sienne, les autres, la sienne, puis retourna dans le supermarché, demanda qu'on lui garde ses affaires, prit sa voiture, fonça chez le concessionnaire et entra quelques secondes avant que le vendeur puisse fermer le magasin. Le pauvre homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'une personne avec autant d'embonpoint et si peu de cou pouvait aller aussi vite. L'homme se jeta quasiment sur lui et lui ordonna :

_-_Je veux une voiture ! Maintenant !

_-_Je... heu...

_-_Je me moque du prix ! Il me faut une voiture spacieuse pour une famille nombreuse ! Et je veux que vous repreniez mon ancienne voiture.

Le vendeur regarda l'homme la bouche grande ouverte, quand la lumière éclaira son esprit. Il allait faire une vente au dernier moment. Avec un grand sourire, il demanda à son client de le suivre, puis lui montra ses modèles. Vernon très étonné demanda :

_-_Il n'y a que des 4x4 ?

_-_Nous sommes un concessionnaire Range Rover.

_-_Bien, vous avez une grosse voiture !

_-_Nous avons un tout nouveau modèle, qui a 5 portes !

_-_5 portes vous dites ? Puis-je le voir ?

Le vendeur alla montrer le véhicule à Vernon et ce dernier dit :

_-_Puis-je le prendre immédiatement ?

_-_Heu... Vous en êtes sûr ?

_-_Oh que oui !

_-_Bien !

Le vendeur ravit lui fit les papiers nécessaires, puis créa les nouvelles plaques d'immatriculation, fit le plein de la voiture et Vernon paya rubis sur l'ongle la somme exorbitante de 36,126 £. Vernon était content que la somme ait été plus basse grâce à la reprise de son ancien véhicule qui était neuf. Maintenant que la vente était finie, Vernon prit le modèle d'exposition, puis fonça vers le grand magasin et vida ses caddies dans le coffre immense de sa nouvelle voiture. Demain, il la ferait assurée. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire, comme... il avait oublié d'acheter de quoi fêter l'arrivée de son fils... enfin, de son neveu. Il referma la porte du coffre et retourna en courant dans le magasin. Là, il acheta un énorme fraisier, avec des jus de fruits, du champagne, un énorme poulet rôti encore bouillant, des pommes de terre rissolées dans le jus du poulet et tout plein d'autres bonnes choses. Il dévalisa de nouveau le magasin pour la plus grande joie du directeur qui voyait ce gros bonhomme filer dans tous les rayons. Soudain Vernon tomba en amour devant une peluche qui représentait un dragon au regard d'agneau. Il se jeta dessus et le plaça fièrement sur l'immense tas que faisaient ses achats. Après avoir payé, il vida de nouveau son caddie et rentra chez lui. Sa douce Pétunia n'allait pas s'en remettre quand elle allait voir la nouvelle voiture, l'autre était beaucoup trop petite pour leur famille à présent qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que son épouse et ses deux fils... heu... son fils et son neveu n'étaient pas là. Il tendit une oreille et entendit sa femme rire alors qu'elle donnait le bain aux deux enfants.

Tout en sautillant de joie, Vernon, vida le coffre de sa voiture et remplit rapidement les placards de la cuisine, mit les pommes de terres et le poulet dans un plat au four, le fraisier dans le frigo, puis quand tout cela fut fait, il fila chercher les meubles pour enfant qu'il installa dans la chambre d'ami. Ils ne l'avaient jamais meublée, car ils n'avaient pas d'ami. Tout en ayant une partie de son attention sur ce que faisait sa femme, il terminait de vider sa voiture. Puis quand cela fut fait, il alla chercher des outils et commença à monter les meubles. Il commença par le lit. Il avait de la chance, la notice était très simple à suivre. Quand ce fut fait, il installa le matelas et le tour de lit afin que son bébé ne se fasse pas mal en bougeant. Il attacha un mobile avec la lune et les étoiles brillant dans le noir. Enfin d'après le mode d'emploi. Le tout tournait avec une douce berceuse. Ensuite, il monta la commode, avec un peu plus de difficulté, mais il réussit à le faire en moins d'une heure. Heureusement pour lui, Pétunia avait complètement oublié l'heure et s'amusait comme une folle avec ses deux enfants. Il utilisa ce moment béni pour plier le mieux possible les nouvelles affaires d'Harry et les ranger dans la commode. Ensuite, il monta le coffre à jouet dans lequel il mit tous les jouets qu'il avait acheté pour son Harry. Puis enfin, il monta l'armoire et y rangea les couches, les produits pour nettoyer son petit corps ainsi que les petits draps pour son petit lit.

Tous les meubles de la chambre étaient d'une douce couleur bleu qui allait parfaitement avec le blanc des murs... mouis bon, ils manquaient de couleur. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait oublié la peinture. Comment faire ? Il allait complètement paniquer quand il se souvint des décalcomanies qu'il y avait dans la cave et qu'il avait utilisé pour la chambre de Dudley. Le plus silencieusement possible, il alla dans la cave et ramena des dizaines de paquets. Avec l'aide non négligeable d'un escabeau, il posa les images qui représentaient des nuages, des animaux, des oursons joyeux. Quand il eut terminé, il rangea les outils, puis redescendit rapidement dans le salon et sortit par la cuisine. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte d'entrée bruyamment et cria :

_-_C'est moi !

Sa douce Pétunia répondit :

_-_Tu es rentré Vernon ?

_-_Oui, je suis allé me promener.

_-_J'arrive, je sèche les enfants.

Vernon avait laissé la porte de la chambre d'ami grande ouverte et attendit le résultat de sa surprise. Normalement, cette porte était toujours fermée et sa femme étant maniaque, elle allait aller la fermer et verrait les changements. Il alla dans la cuisine, réchauffa le repas et même, mit le couvert. Il venait de déplier la nouvelle chaise haute de son f... neveu quand il entendit le hurlement de Pétunia. Elle descendit en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son époux. Elle qui ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant, elle en aurait un autre et Vernon venait de lui prouver qu'il acceptait cette arrivée.

Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle avait vu la porte de la chambre d'ami ouverte et quand elle s'était approchée, elle avait vu une adorable chambre d'enfant, la chambre d'Harry. Il était accepté par la famille Dursley, et maintenant, il faisait partie de la famille Dursley. C'est pour cela que son Vernon était parti en coup de vent, pour lui faire la surprise. Elle hurla de joie, plaça Harry et Dudley dans le parc à jouer et fila se jeter dans les bras de son amour. Ensuite, tous les deux allèrent habiller leurs deux enfants. Harry gigotait en riant et Dudley regardait son cousin avec curiosité, puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Cela avait été le début d'une magnifique vie qu'ils avaient fêtée avec un magnifique repas.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dudley et Harry avaient été élevés comme des frères. Le petit garçon était espiègle et joueur. Mais il faisait aussi le bonheur de ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il coure après son ballon et que la voiture le percute. Ils avaient tellement peur de le perdre. C'était leur fils, peut-être pas de sang, mais de cœur. Pétunia se mordait le poing et se moquait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout son corps était secoué par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de contenir, tandis que Vernon regardait vaguement devant lui, tremblant de terreur à l'idée que le médecin lui apprenne la mort de son fils. Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer, il se souvenait de la fois où son fils avait été poursuivi par le molosse de la rue d'à côté, et qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras, tremblant de peur. Il avait aimé consoler son fils, lui frotter tendrement le dos en le rassurant, voir le regard éblouit de son petit garçon quand il avait chassé le chien, il était son héros. Pour lui, il s'était violemment disputé avec sa sœur. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Le jour où Marjorie Dursley fit la pire erreur de sa vie.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que leur petit Harry était arrivé dans leur famille et le bonheur illuminait leur vie. Cependant, leur joie fut ternie par l'annonce que Marjorie Dursley, appelée aussi Marge qu'elle viendrait chez eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle viendrait depuis qu'ils avaient repris la maison à la mort des parents de Pétunia. Leurs deux bébés étant dans les deux plus grandes chambres, ils décidèrent de donner à Marge la dernière chambre, la plus petite. Il descendit un lit d'une personne du grenier mais alors qu'ils étaient dans les escaliers, ils virent le lit s'élever doucement, flotter dans les airs et se poser dans la chambre, puis, une armoire suivit, ainsi qu'une commode et le matelas. Les deux parents se regardèrent avec curiosité, puis regardèrent vers la chambre d'Harry et virent leur bonhomme les regarder avec un doux sourire. Leur fils les avait aidés, il avait utilisé la magie pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas. Pétunia et Vernon voyant ce que pouvait faire la magie, furent fous de joie. Dieu qu'ils aimaient leur enfant. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et l'embrassèrent sur tout le visage. Harry éclata joyeusement de rire et colla sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Vernon en suçant son pouce. L'utilisation de sa magie l'avait fatigué, il bailla largement, puis s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Vernon et Pétunia le bordèrent avec tendresse, firent la même chose avec Dudley. Alors que Vernon s'extasiait sur ses deux enfants, Pétunia faisait le lit, aérait la chambre et faisait le ménage. Quand la chambre fut propre, Pétunia ferma les fenêtres de crainte que ses bébés ne tombent malades.

Le lendemain, Marge arriva avec un chien, Caporal un bouledogue anglais. Pétunia grimaça en voyant le chien qui bavait sur son sol parfaitement propre. Elle n'aimait pas les chiens. Mais bon, c'était la sœur de son époux. Sauf qu'elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez quand la femme regarda Harry et demanda :

_-_C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Pétunia crut qu'elle allait mordre. On n'avait pas le droit d'insulter son bébé. D'un ton à glacer le cul d'un ours polaire, elle répondit :

_-_C'est mon fils, Harry !

_-_Ton fils ?

D'après le ton de la réponse, Vernon comprit que sa sœur pensait que Pétunia l'avait trompé, il décida donc de la contredire :

_-_En fait, c'est notre neveu, mais nous l'avons recueilli.

_-_Tu veux dire le fils de ce bon à rien de Potter et de son idiote de femme ? Vous auriez dû l'abandonner. Comme je le dis toujours pour mes chiens, quand il y a une tare chez la mère, on la retrouve dans les petits. Ce sale gosse ne fera rien de bien dans sa...

_-_Marge, par amour pour toi, je te demanderai de bien vouloir te taire et de ne pas insulter mon fils, gronda Vernon.

_-_Ton Fils ?

_-_Oui, mon fils. Quand Pétunia a accouché, il y a eu des complications. Dudley était trop gros pour le bassin de Pétunia. Les médecins lui ont fait une césarienne, mais quelques jours plus tard, elle a eu une infection nosocomiale et maintenant, elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant. Mais Dieu a entendu notre prière et nous a donné Harry. Il n'est pas mon fils de sang soit, mais il l'est de cœur. C'est un Dursley au même titre que Dudley.

Voyant que Vernon aimait vraiment ce petit chien, Marge Dursley décida de ne rien dire d'autre, mais pensait qu'ils auraient dû s'en débarrasser.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Harry, il ne voulait pas perdre son tout petit garçon. Son petit garçon si courageux qui n'avait pas hésité à monter dans l'arbre pour aider son frère. Il voulait que son enfant continue à l'écouter avec de grands yeux émerveillés quand il lui racontait des histoires, ou l'entendre éclater de rire avec ses blagues à trois centimes. Il leva les yeux vers la salle d'opération et se tendit quand il vit le chirurgien en sortir.

Comme dans un cauchemar, son cerveau fit passer la scène au ralenti. Il voyait le médecin avancer lentement vers lui, le visage fermé, les traits tirés, des marques sombres sur sa blouse, de la sueur coulant le long de sa figure. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait plus savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est avoir son fils contre lui, sentir sa respiration, son petit cœur battre contre sa poitrine, son souffle faire voleter ses mèches noires, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix masculine lui dire :

_-_Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Mais les blessures étaient trop graves.

Il ne voulait pas entendre le cri de douleur de sa femme, il ne voulait plus entendre ses sanglots sur son épaule, il ne voulait plus voir le regard las du chirurgien, il ne voulait plus voir le regard rempli de pitié des infirmières. Il ne voulait plus rien comprendre. Il venait de perdre son fils... Non ! Son petit Harry était un sorcier, il était fort, il s'en sortirait toujours. Il le savait. Son fils était le plus fort. Il s'en sortirait. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps, puis poussa le cri d'un animal blessé et serra sa femme contre lui. Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était un cauchemar ! Son fils était dans sa chambre en train de parler avec sa peluche, en train de lui raconter toute sa petite vie du haut de ses cinq ans, et non pas mort, rigide et froid dans cette salle d'opération glacée et impersonnelle. Il allait venir vers eux et se jeter dans leurs bras en les appelant papa et maman. Il n'était pas mort. Non ! NON ! NNNOOOOONNNNN !

A suivre


	2. Qui êtes vous ?

Chapitre 2 changé

Il était tant plongé dans sa souffrance qu'il ne sentait pas le chirurgien lui présenter ses condoléances. Il en avait rien à faire de ses condoléances. Il ne voulait pas de condoléances, il voulait son fils, ce n'était pas si dur à comprendre que diable ! La colère enflait de plus en plus en lui, contre ce sale chauffard qui avait heurté son bébé, le médecin qui n'avait pas pu sauver son fils, ces infirmières qui le regardaient comme des vaches qui ruminent. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il haïssait l'humanité dans son ensemble. Cependant, malgré sa colère et son chagrin, il entendit parfaitement le cri excité venant de la salle d'opération et il sursauta quand il comprit ce que disait la voix. Une voix féminine qui hurlait :

_-_DOCTEUR RHUN ! DOCTEUR RHUN ! VENEZ VITE, SON COEUR VIENT DE REPARTIR !

Le médecin retourna en courant dans la salle d'opération, puis une heure plus tard, il revint auprès du couple éploré et leur dit avec un sourire soulagé :

_-_Votre petit bonhomme est un battant.

_-_Co... Comment ? demanda Pétunia en larme ne voulant pas y croire.

_-_Il va survivre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais son cœur est reparti tout seul, il est sauf.

Pétunia et Vernon s'embrassèrent fougueusement et embrassèrent le chirurgien qui éclata de rire. Là, maintenant, toute de suite, Vernon aimait passionnément l'humanité dans son ensemble. Son bébé était vivant, grâce au médecin qui avait bien fait son travail et grâce aux infirmières qui le regardaient avec professionnalisme. C'était un bon hôpital. Tout content, bien que très anxieux, Vernon demanda :

_-_Peut-on aller le voir, s'il vous plaît ?

_-_Il est en salle de réanimation. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, dit le médecin en voyant les cernes noires sous les yeux du couple. L'opération avait duré plus de dix-huit heures et d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer, ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle d'attente.

_-_Nous ne le laisserons pas tout seul ici. S'il vous plaît, plaida Pétunia.

Le médecin, comprenant leur douleur et leur peur à l'idée que leur petit garçon ne se réveille pas, leur dit:

_-_D'accord, mais vous devrez mettre des protections afin de n'amener aucun germe dans la pièce, car son système immunitaire est très affaibli.

Il les emmena se changer, puis les Dursley veillèrent avec tendresse leur petit dernier, Dudley était chez des amis et attendait avec angoisse les nouvelles de la santé de son petit frère. Ils se relayaient devant le lit d'hôpital où reposait leur petit garçon, faible et tellement pâle que s'il n'y avait pas le mouvement de sa poitrine, ils pourraient le croire mort. Leur petit bébé se confondait avec la blancheur des draps, sa peau était si blanche alors qu'il avait normalement la peau bronzée, sa petite main était flasque sur le drap. Pétunia sentit ses lèvres trembler en voyant ses cheveux habituellement en bataille, plaqués sur son crâne. Elle se jura que s'il se réveillait, elle ne l'embêterait plus avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient mieux en bataille et lui en vie. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis prit la main de son fils et la serra, lui prouvant qu'elle veillait sur lui. Qu'elle veillait sur son sommeil. Ils se relayèrent deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, Vernon sentit une pression sur sa main. Il leva brutalement la tête et vit que son petit bébé bougeait. Il allait se réveiller. Oh mon dieu ! Il allait vraiment se réveiller. Vernon appela sa femme qui arriva en courant et elle se plaça de l'autre côté du lit. Ainsi quelque soit l'endroit où il regarderait, il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Pétunia sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues quand elle vit les magnifiques émeraudes de son fils s'ouvrir. Harry avala sa salive, referma les yeux puis réussit à chuchoter :

_-_Par le diable, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Vernon et Pétunia cessèrent de pleurer et regardèrent leur enfant avec stupeur. Leur Harry ne parlait pas aussi bien d'habitude. Et puis il n'utilisait pas cette expression et puis... et puis il les connaissait. Pétunia craignant un vilain tour de magie demanda :

_-_Et qui êtes-vous donc ?

_-_Je... m'appelle Steven Tyler Henderson. Et ça ne me dit pas la raison de votre présence à mes côtés. Je ne vous ai jamais vu que je sache.

Pétunia soupira, la magie avait encore fait des siennes. Elle aurait pu rire de cela, si ce n'était pas son fils la victime de cette mauvaise farce. Elle fourragea dans son sac, puis sortit un petit miroir de poche et montra à... Steven son reflet. L'homme dans le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans poussa un couinement d'horreur et s'écria avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

_-_M... mais je suis un gamin ?

Le choc fut si brutal qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience. Pétunia expliqua à son époux, que l'âme d'un homme était dans le corps de leur petit garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais que cela devait être un produit de la magie. Vernon murmura :

_-_Mais c'est notre fils, notre bébé. Il est à nous depuis ses un an. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce qu'il a changé. Je ne serais pas un bon père si je faisais cela. J'aime mon fils. Et s'il a changé, alors nous l'aiderons à s'adapter à notre monde et au monde de la magie.

_-_Je t'aime Vernon. Dieu que je t'aime.

Ils restèrent des heures à attendre le réveil de leur petit garçon, puis quand le soleil fut au zénith, il ouvrit à nouveau ses prunelles vertes. Pétunia caressa tendrement ses cheveux noirs et eut un doux sourire quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Il murmura :

_-_Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

_-_Non, je suis désolée.

_-_Alors je ne m'appelle plus Steven.

_-_Non, tu t'appelles maintenant Harry Potter, répondit doucement Pétunia.

_-_Quoi ? Harry Potter ? Le petit sorcier de J.K Rowling ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il avait un an. Qui a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ? s'exclama Steven qui avait lu les livres de sa nièce d'adoption.

Pétunia devint blême en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, James et Lily élevaient le mauvais survivant. Elle eut un sourire énorme en se disant que c'était bien fait pour eux, puis lui répondit :

_-_Je ne sais pas qui est cette J.K Rowling, mais oui, tu es Harry Potter. Et si c'est toi le survivant comme les sorciers l'appellent, alors tu auras l'entraînement de sorcier que tu dois recevoir. Dès que tu iras mieux, tu rentreras à la maison, et nous irons chercher des livres de magie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_Fai... faire de la magie ? Je vais faire de la magie ? murmura l'enfant avec un air ébahi.

_-_Oui. Vernon et moi t'aiderons à garder les pieds sur terre, répondit doucement Pétunia en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon.

_-_Merci. Mais pour les autres qui êtes vous vis-à-vis de moi ?

_-_Ton oncle et ta tante Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, bien que nous souhaiterions bien être plus, soupira la femme.

_-_Dans les livres de Rowling, vous n'êtes pas décris comme étant aussi gentils.

_-_C'est qu'elle ne nous connaît pas fiston, pouffa Vernon qui revenait avec un tasse de café pour son épouse. Normalement, le médecin devrait venir t'ausculter dans quelques minutes.

_-_Et nous rentrerons chez vous ? demanda le gamin, de plus en plus excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

_-_Non, chez nous. Tu as ta place là-bas, lui dit tendrement Vernon en lui embrassant le front.

_-_Vraiment ? demanda Harry avec de grands yeux remplis de joie.

_-_Oui, répondit Vernon avec un doux sourire.

_-_Je crois que je vais adorer vivre parmi vous, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire ravi.

Il se tut quand le médecin arriva et l'ausculta. Il l'emmena faire des radios et des scanners, puis le ramena dans la chambre afin d'attendre les résultats. Il discuta avec Pétunia et Vernon qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et voulaient pouvoir chouchouter leur fils chez eux. Au bout de vingt minutes, une infirmière arriva avec les résultats. Le médecin les analysa avec attention, puis se tournant vers Harry lui dit :

_-_Tu es vraiment unique mon petit bonhomme.

_-_Et pourquoi donc serais-je unique, docteur Rhun ? demanda Harry.

Le médecin observa avec stupeur l'enfant de cinq ans qui venait de parler comme un adulte de trente ans. Il répondit ne pouvant s'empêcher de le vouvoyer:

_-_Parce que même si vous allez devoir porter un plâtre à la jambe et au bras gauche, ainsi qu'une minerve, rien ne vous empêche de rentrer chez vous.

Pétunia lui demanda :

_-_Quand peut-il partir ?

_-_Et bien, le temps de l'habiller, de signer son bon de sortie et c'est tout, répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire.

_-_Merci.

Pétunia alla fouiller dans un sac qu'elle avait ramené, et sortit des vêtements pour enfant. Ensuite, elle prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras et le nettoya. Enfin, elle l'habilla puis elle le laissa seul quelques secondes le temps d'aller voir les infirmières. L'homme dans le corps de ce petit garçon était écarlate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ? Lui, l'un des meilleurs agents de l'unité anti-terroriste d'élite, appelée communément les GHOST. Il mesurait normalement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et maintenant il avait la même taille qu'un nain de jardin. Il était encore plus petit que son chien. Par tous les enfers, il était maudit, il était Harry Potter en culotte courte. Ah ! Son chef se moquerait bien de lui s'il le voyait. Incapable de faire un pas sans grimacer de douleur... Et puis c'était quoi ces poignées d'amour là ? Oh! Par tous les dieux. Il faisait du gras. Ah non, hors de question ! Il allait refaire le même entraînement que sur l'île de Marajo au Brésil. Mais pour l'instant, il allait découvrir la vie du petit Potter. Il poserait les questions qu'il fallait pour ne pas faire de boulettes.

Pétunia entra dans sa chambre et vit son fils regarder avec horreur ses rondeurs enfantines, et surtout sa petite taille. Elle l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura :

_-_Tu mesurais quelle taille ?

_-_Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Et là, regardez-moi, je suis un nain, je suis un gros nain. Une boule naine, se plaignit Steven... enfin, Harry.

_-_Tu n'as que cinq ans. Mais tu vas grandir. Permets-nous de t'aimer comme notre fils, pouffa Pétunia devant la remarque de son fils adoré.

_-_Oui, je vais un peu nerveux au début, mais j'accepte avec joie... Maman, chuchota le petit garçon en serrant sa « mère » contre lui.

Pétunia folle de joie de retrouver son fils, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena afin de rejoindre Vernon qui les attendait avec impatience à l'accueil. Quand il s'approcha du petit garçon, il l'entendit distinctement lui dire :

_-_Papa, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras.

Vernon fou de joie attrapa son fils et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il était tellement heureux, il avait retrouvé son fils, son petit garçon. Bon d'accord, il avait l'âge mental d'un adulte de trente ans, mais il allait quand même pouvoir le papouiller, le pouponner, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Ah non, ses onze ans. Sauf si ses parents oublient qu'ils ont un autre fils. Ce serait tout bonnement génial. Il porta son Harry avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir. Accompagné de son épouse qui boudait parce qu'elle ne tenait plus Harry dans ses bras, il retourna à leur voiture. Vernon déposa avec une délicatesse excessive son fils, lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité et lui murmura :

_-_Voila mon trésor. Tu veux boire quelque chose quand on sera retourné à la maison ?

_-_Je ne pense pas que vous accepterez que je m'abreuve d'un nectar des dieux appelé communément onze septembre, osa demander Harry.

_-_C'est un jus de fruit ? demanda naïvement Pétunia.

_-_Heu... pas vraiment, en fait, c'est un cocktail à base de rhum, de gin, de vin d'orange et de sirop de fraise. Ça réveillera un mort, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je crois que tu es un peu trop jeune. Du lait fraise. Ce serait beaucoup mieux. Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit Vernon qui ne voulait pas, en plus, que son fils tombe en coma éthylique.

Harry soupira, puis accepta le lait fraise. Pétunia pouffa de rire, puis le gros Range Rover quitta l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Harry regarda avec étonnement le paysage qui passait devant lui. Ils mirent un peu plus d'une heure pour rentrer à Privet Drive. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Vernon s'arrêta rapidement, puis sortit délicatement Harry comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Harry adora cette sensation de protection, lui qui ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ensuite, il le déposa sur le canapé et lui dit :

_-_Repose-toi mon ange. Tu dois être fatigué. Le médecin nous a bien dit de te ménager. Alors tu vas te reposer, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

_-_D'accord papa, répondit Harry en baillant.

Vernon resta avec lui et avec son frère. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit un petit garçon un petit peu plus grand que lui, et largement plus gros, venir vers lui. Un bébé cachalot, ce gosse allait claquer d'un infarctus avant ses quinze ans s'il continuait comme cela. Vernon garda ses deux enfants et fit même la cuisine, tandis que Pétunia allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. En effet, elle avait déjà fait des courses avec sa sœur quand elle était petite et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur et y pénétra. Elle alla voir Tom, le gérant du pub et lui dit :

_-_Mon fils est un sorcier, et je souhaiterai aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_Bien sûr, répondit gentiment Tom.

_-_Merci, le remercia Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

Le vieux sorcier l'emmena devant le mur à l'arrière du pub, puis ouvrit une arcade qui amena Pétunia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle alla directement à Gringotts, et ouvrit un compte pour Harry et y versa deux cent livres qu'elle changea en gallions et demanda à ce qu'il soit rémunéré. Ensuite, elle changea de nouveau deux cent livres et alla à Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter des livres de magie pour son bébé. Elle lui acheta l'Histoire de Poudlard, ensuite, un livre de Potions, un autre d'Enchantement, de Métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, de Divination, de Runes, d'Arithmancie, de Magie sans Baguette, d'Occlumancie, de Transformation Animagus et de Transplanage. Quand elle eut terminé ses achats, elle les paya, puis alla acheter des ingrédients de potions.

Comme elle ne savait pas quoi prendre, elle prit de tout faisant le bonheur du vendeur et le malheur de son portefeuille. Puis elle alla à la ménagerie magique et tomba en amour devant un magnifique œuf blanc et un œuf rouge. Le vendeur ne savait pas ce que cela était, mais il accepta quand même de les lui vendre. Enfin, elle alla dans un magasin pour enfants et acheta un jeu d'échec version sorcier. Elle marcha avec difficulté, son champ de vision totalement occulté par la pile de livres et de paquets qu'elle avait acheté. Elle faillit plus d'une fois se cogner contre les murs ou bousculer des sorciers qui se moquaient d'elle. Elle zigzagua jusqu'à l'arcade et pénétra avec prudence dans le pub. Tom ouvrit de grands yeux quand il la vit arriver. Il délaissa son zinc et se précipita sur elle afin de l'aider à transporter ses affaires. Toute joyeuse, elle l'amena vers la voiture et il l'aida à mettre les paquets dans le coffre. Après un dernier au revoir au sympathique tavernier, elle rentra chez elle toute contente de ses achats.

Alors que Harry dormait profondément, Pétunia avec l'aide de Vernon et celle minime de Dudley, transforma l'immense grenier en une magnifique chambre. Puis ils installèrent près de la fenêtre et de la cheminée un laboratoire de potion. Ils avaient travaillé très dur et quand ils descendirent, ils virent Harry qui continuait à dormir toujours aussi profondément. Sauf qu'un repas bien chaud les attendait. Vernon et Pétunia embrassèrent le petit garçon qui grogna dans son sommeil. La petite famille mangea avec délice ce que leur poussin avait préparé, puis retournèrent terminer la chambre.

Vernon démonta le lit et le remonta dans l'ancien grenier, fit la même chose avec l'armoire et répara la vieille bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Tous les trois se regardèrent avec fierté, la chambre était magnifique et rutilante. Pétunia fit le lit et aéra la pièce. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle referma la fenêtre afin que son Harry ne tombe pas malade, puis elle descendit, amena un Harry tout flasque dans la salle de bain, le nettoya consciencieusement, puis l'habilla pour la nuit et le coucha dans la nouvelle chambre, sans qu'il ne se réveille une seule fois. La pièce faisait toute la surface de la maison et possédait quatre fenêtres, une sur chaque face.

Le parquet en chêne et les poutres apparentes faisaient de cette pièce un endroit chaleureux. Les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé. Le plafond était en lambris doré. Ils avaient rangé les livres dans la bibliothèque et les ingrédients de potions dans un ancien meuble de cuisine qui servirait à Harry de paillasse pour faire ses potions. L'œuf blanc qu'elle avait acheté trônait fièrement sur un coussin chaud, sur une petite table basse près du radiateur. Après un dernier coup d'œil, Pétunia éteignit la lumière, ne laissant qu'une petite veilleuse afin que son petit ange ne soit pas dans le noir le plus complet. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et plaça l'œuf rouge sur un coussin près du radiateur pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Tous dormirent du sommeil du juste et même Harry malgré sa sieste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était aimé et foi de lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher. Il allait être le plus adorable fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Et il serait le meilleur des frères, aidant Dudley à s'épanouir et à perdre du poids. S'enfonçant dans le sommeil, il découvrit une vie différente de la sienne, la vie du petit garçon qui était mort, d'Harry Potter. Ses parents l'aimaient tellement que cela en était adorable.

Il découvrit aussi une puissance dévastatrice qui se cachait dans un coin de son corps. La magie du petit. Et cette magie ne l'appréciait pas, mais pas du tout, car il avait pris le corps de son Harry. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait et que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait laissé cet enfant à cette si formidable famille. Il fut le plus sincère possible et la magie décida de lui faire confiance. Elle ne lui octroya qu'une infime partie de sa puissance afin de le tester avec l'intention de lui donner le reste quand il aurait fait ses preuves, mais cela était suffisant à lui donner le vertige. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire attention. C'était une arme, voilà, c'était comme une arme. La magie pouvait être dangereuse à celui qui ferait n'importe quoi. Il décida non pas de ne jamais l'utiliser, mais bien de l'utiliser le plus possible afin de la contrôler et de ne pas causer de catastrophes, faisant ainsi preuve d'une sagesse rare.

A suivre


	3. Changements magiques

Chapitre 3

Il se réveilla le lendemain très étonné d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut stupéfait en voyant sa chambre. Elle était magnifique, grande, belle, spacieuse et très chaleureuse. C'était le paradis sur terre. Il s'assit et découvrit un œuf blanc sur une table basse. Il regretta vraiment ses plâtres, car il ne put aller voir ce que cela était. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit son père apparaître et lui dire :

_-_Alors, elle te plaît, mon chéri ?

_-_Elle est magnifique, elle est vraiment superbe. Merci, merci, papa, répondit Harry avec sincérité.

_-_Ta mère et ton frère ont aidé, dit Vernon avec un sourire fier en bombant légèrement le torse.

_-_Tu pourras les embrasser pour moi ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Avec plaisir. Ta mère va arriver avec ton repas, car il est hors de question que tu descendes ou que tu restes sans manger.

_-_D'accord, papa. Je t'aime, papa.

Vernon sentit son cœur se remplir de joie et de bonheur, son petit l'aimait, il avait eut peur que Harry le déteste, maintenant qu'il avait changé, mais non, il restait le même petit garçon affectueux. Après un dernier baiser sur le front, Vernon quitta la maison pour son entreprise de perceuses en sifflotant joyeusement.

Harry resta trois semaines dans sa chambre, avec interdiction de se lever. Dudley lui avait prêté sa télévision, et Harry au lieu de regarder les programme pour enfants regardait les informations nationales et internationales, observait les fluctuations de la bourse et prenant l'argent de poche que son père lui avait mis sur son compte, il le plaça en bourse et multiplia par dix la mise de départ par des choix judicieux. En plus de faire fortune, Harry décortiquait la presse et convainquit son père de faire l'investissement dans de nouvelles machines afin que l'entreprise de son père se diversifie et ne s'effondre pas en cas d'une baisse des ventes. Il donna ainsi de bons conseils à son père et augmenta le capital de la famille Dursley de cent cinquante pour cent en une semaine grâce à la spéculation. Il achetait des actions à bas prix et les revendait quelques heures plus tard le double, voire le triple se faisant ainsi une monstrueuse plus value. De cette façon, la famille Dursley devint une famille riche en moins de deux ans. La Grunning, grâce à une idée d'Harry, inventa un métal ignifugé, résistant à la chaleur extrême et à un brusque refroidissement, et qui restait souple et élastique. Vernon écouta avec attention son fils et déposa un brevet mondial sur sa découverte et ensuite il décida de faire une conférence de presse. Quand Vernon Dursley en fit part au monde, toutes les agences spatiales et aéronautiques se jetèrent sur sa petite entreprise qui devint leadeur mondial dans ce métal révolutionnaire, qui n'aurait fait son apparition que dans vingt ans.

Cependant, Harry ne faisait pas que spéculer, il passa le reste de son temps libre à lire les livres de magie. Il apprit à reconnaître les ingrédients les plus utilisés dans le monde magique. Il apprit leurs particularités, leurs effets et avec quels éléments on pouvait ou non les mélanger. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se lever afin de faire sa première potion. Mais en attendant, il avait fait de profondes séances de méditation afin de pouvoir avoir un meilleur contrôle sur sa magie. Le peu qu'il avait, il apprenait à le contrôler grâce à la magie et grâce aux livres que sa mère lui avait achetés. Il commençait calmement en faisant tout simplement apparaître une petite boule de lumière. Rien que ça, il lui avait fallu quinze jours de dur labeur, mais pour lui c'était énorme. Après avoir été capable de faire apparaître une boule de lumière, il tenta de faire voleter la petite boule lumineuse. Dudley adorait regarder son frère s'entraîner, c'était tellement magique. Au bout d'une semaine, il réussit à la faire voleter dans toute la pièce. Dudley l'applaudit vigoureusement. Harry regarda attentivement son frère et lui dit :

_-_Tu devrais perdre un peu de poids.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda agressivement Dudley.

_-_Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère, répondit sérieusement Harry.

_-_...

_-_L'excès de poids peut entraîner des maladies cardio-vasculaires, tu peux faire une attaque cardiaque et mourir.

_-_Vr... vraiment ? répondit Dudley assez effrayé.

_-_Oui, vraiment.

_-_Tu... tu peux faire quelque chose ? demanda le petit garçon.

_-_Oui, je connais quelque chose qui absorbe les graisses. Mais ensuite, je t'aiderai à t'entraîner. On s'entraînera dans la cave, il y a plus de place. Au début, ce sera dur, mais ensuite ce ne sera qu'une question d'habitude. D'accord ?

_-_D'accord. Je suis d'accord.

_-_Bien. Je dirais à maman de nous faire un repas spécial qui nous permettra de ne pas prendre de poids.

_-_Pffuuu ! Tu seras là pour m'aider ?

_-_Oui, n'aies pas peur. Je serais là jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un automatisme et que tu le fasses par toi-même, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas tous les deux, c'est que Vernon, Pétunia et le médecin les avaient entendus. Le médecin de famille se tourna vers les deux parents et leur dit :

_-_Votre fils a eut une bonne idée. Dudley pourrait risquer de développer des maladies cardio-vasculaires s'il ne maigrit pas. Je vais vous donner un régime à suivre pour le faire maigrir.

_-_Bien.

Vernon et Pétunia furent ravis que leur fils se soit préoccupé de la santé de son frère. Maintenant que le médecin avait dit cela, il entra dans le grenier et retira le plâtre du petit garçon. Il allait lui dire que son muscle serait atrophié par le manque de mouvement, mais Steven savait comment ne pas perdre du muscle. Il contractait les muscles de sa jambe et de son bras toutes les cinq secondes tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas bouger le membre, afin de ne pas réveiller la douleur. Le médecin fut très étonné par ce fait. Surtout que dès qu'Harry fut debout, il crapahuta dans toute la chambre, ravi de pouvoir marcher. Le médecin se tourna vers ses parents et leur dit avec le sourire :

_-_Il est en pleine forme. Il court comme un cabri. Tu as mal mon petit ?

Harry s'assit sur son lit et testa patiemment son bras, sa jambe, ses doigts ainsi que ses doigts de pieds et le moindre de ses tendons. Il rouvrit les yeux, et répondit :

_-_Je vais bien, je n'ai mal nulle part.

_-_Parfait. On va alors tester tes réflexes.

_-_Bien.

Après différents tests, le médecin déclara que l'enfant était en pleine forme et pouvait sortir. La petite famille fut ravie et Harry reçut l'interdiction absolue de jouer dans la rue. Ce qu'accepta le petit garçon. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le droit de se lever et que le médecin était parti, il fila faire sa première potion. Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon s'assirent sur son lit et l'observèrent la faire. A force de la lire et de la relire, il était capable de la réussir du premier coup. Elle avait la bonne texture, la bonne odeur d'œuf pourri, et la bonne couleur de brun-verdâtre. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda :

_-_Maman, tu as des bouteilles en verre ?

_-_Oui. Je vais te les chercher mon ange.

_-_Merci, maman.

Pétunia revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un carton plein de bouteilles toutes fermées. Harry remplit un verre de cette mixture, puis prenant un entonnoir, il mit la potion dans trois bouteilles, les étiqueta et marqua le nom, les précautions d'emploi et les effets de la potion. Maintenant qu'elle était fait, il prit le verre qui avait eu le temps de refroidir et le donna à son frère. Dudley regarda ça avec abomination. Harry lui dit :

_-_Normalement, ça a le goût de l'odeur. C'est particulièrement répugnant, mais très efficace. Tu dois tout boire d'un trait.

Dudley prit le verre, une grande respiration, puis avala d'un coup la mixture. Harry dit à son père.

_-_Papa, ça risque de lui faire mal, car la potion va détruire la graisse et la peau en trop. Ça va être douloureux surtout quand elle avait réduire la taille de son estomac.

Vernon et Pétunia prirent leur fils dans leurs bras et tremblèrent quand Dudley cria de douleur. La potion le tortura vingt minutes, jusqu'au moment où Harry murmura à son oreille :

_-_Cela ne va pas durer, la douleur ne dure que vingt minutes et ensuite, tu seras un nouvel enfant.

Et en effet, quand les vingt minutes furent passées, le gros garçon avait atteint le tour de taille qu'un enfant de son âge devait avoir et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. Harry lui dit :

_-_La potion t'a complètement épuisé. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Mais d'abord, mange cela, c'est du chocolat. J'ai lu que le chocolat aidait à rendre une partie des forces. Alors tu manges ça, tu te brosses les dents et tu dors. Demain commencera l'enfer.

Dudley déglutit difficilement, mais obéit à son grand frère. Pétunia et Vernon demandèrent à Harry :

_-_Que va être cet entraînement ?

_-_Pompes, tractions, course à pieds, étirements, port de poids, on commencera tout doucement. Puis plus il aura de facilité, plus l'entraînement deviendra dur. Il faudra lui trouver un sport qui l'aidera à augmenter son agilité et sa force musculaire, répondit le petit garçon en imaginant l'entraînement qu'aurait le pauvre Dudley, mais un entrainement adapté à l'âge de son frère et au sien.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. Harry ? interrogea Vernon.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Que faisais-tu... avant ? Vernon avait du mal à imaginer que son petit garçon était en fait un adulte indépendant et qui n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais heureusement, Harry faisait en sorte que les Dursley se sentent indispensables pour lui.

_-_Je faisais parti de l'unité anti-terroriste d'élite du GHOST. L'un des meilleurs, sans vouloir me vanter.

Ses parents furent un peu étonnés, l'horloge de famille sonna dix heures et Vernon dit :

_-_Il est tard, je dois aller travailler.

Après avoir salué toute sa famille, Vernon partit travailler. Pétunia alla s'occuper de la maison, et Harry décida de faire d'autres potions. Il désira faire toutes les mixtures du livre. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, puis quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il vit l'œuf sur la table et décida d'aller voir ce que c'était. Il s'en approcha doucement et le toucha. La paroi était chaude et lisse. Brusquement dans le silence, un craquement retenti et l'œuf commença à se briser. Ce que ne savait pas Harry, c'est que dans la chambre de ses parents, l'œuf rouge se fissurait aussi.

Dans la cuisine, Pétunia se mit de la sauce tomate sur son chemisier. Maniaque, elle décida d'en changer et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle entendit les craquements et se précipita vers l'œuf. Elle s'accroupit devant et apparut un poussin tout nu et tout rouge. L'oisillon la regarda et laissa échapper un doux trille de joie. Pétunia fondit devant le petit oiseau et délicatement l'aida à sortir de sa coquille. Elle le serra contre elle avec tendresse et alla voir Harry pour lire un des livres sur les animaux magiques. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Harry avec un oisillon, mais tout blanc. Harry était en train de lire un livre et s'exclama :

_-_Tu es un phénix blanc, tu es comme ton cousin le phénix rouge, sauf que tu es blanc.

Pétunia toussota et Harry vit l'oisillon dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui dit :

_-_C'est un phénix, maman.

_-_Un phénix ? Que mange-t-il ?

_-_C'est omnivore, mais il doit manger sa coquille pour avoir la force de survivre.

Pétunia rentra dans sa chambre en courant et laissa l'oisillon manger sa coquille, puis le poussin devint un magnifique phénix rouge. L'oiseau chanta et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Pétunia retourna dans la chambre de son fils et vit Harry avec un magnifique phénix blanc.

_-_Hedwige, je vais t'appeler Hedwige.

Pétunia caressa tendrement son phénix et murmura :

_-_Et moi je t'appelle Feudou.

Feudou lança un trille de joie, puis les deux phénix s'envolèrent afin de jouer dans les airs. Pétunia toute heureuse laissa Harry seul et termina de faire le repas. Harry se secoua, puis alla chercher son livre de potion et se mit au travail. Il voulut d'abord faire des potions utiles, pimentine, potion contre l'acné, contre les bleus et fortifiante. Mais avant, il en fit une qui chassait les fourmis, sa mère s'était encore plainte que ces insectes infestaient sa cuisine. Une odeur atroce sortit de son laboratoire et Harry dut ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer. Quand la potion fut terminée, Harry dévala les escaliers et croisa le regard mécontent de sa mère. Pétunia demanda :

_-_D'où vient cette odeur ?

_-_D'une potion contre les fourmis. Une goutte aux quatre coins de la maison, une formule et plus aucune fourmi dans toute la maison pendant un an.

_-_Toute la maison ? demanda Pétunia très intéressée.

_-_Je vais faire l'essai.

Il sortit dans le jardin et laissa tomber une goutte aux pieds des murs de la maison, puis il se mit au centre du bâtiment qui, à vu de nez, était dans le salon, puis se mit en tailleur et commença l'incantation. Il se mit en transe, sa magie entra en résonance avec la nature autour de lui et surtout cet acte de magie brisa les scellés qui contenaient sa magie. A cinq ans, il se retrouva donc avec la puissance qu'il aurait normalement dû recevoir à ses dix-sept ans. Il ressentait toute la magie du monde, il ressentait la joie des créatures magiques libres, la tristesse de ceux qui étaient liés au monde sorcier, la Magie avec un grand M. Se secouant mentalement, il s'extirpa de cette fascination et plaça la barrière afin d'empêcher les fourmis d'entrer dans la maison. Il avait réussi le pire des tests, la plus part des sorciers oubliaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire et se perdaient dans la magie. La magie de Harry lui fit alors totalement confiance et au lieu de bloquer ce que le garçon venait de recevoir, elle le lui laissa mais décida de se mettre en contact avec lui, qu'il puisse discuter avec elle quand ils le voudront elle et lui. Au ministère de la magie, cet acte fit exploser tous leurs détecteurs avant qu'ils puissent déterminer le lieu exact de cette explosion de magie. Les sorciers ne comprenaient pas, ce pic avait déjà été ressenti le jour où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom avait été terrassé par la Survivante, Émilie Potter. Mais le pic se trouvait vers Londres alors que la fille-qui-avait-survécu se trouvait à Godric Hollow, au centre de l'Angleterre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant, c'était la même signature magique mais beaucoup plus puissante. Le département des Mystères décida de faire des recherches sur cette étrange force et donc cacha cette information jusqu'à ce que six ans plus tard, elle arrive aux oreilles du vieux citronoman.

Loin de cette décision, Harry était cajolé par sa mère folle de joie d'être débarrassé des fourmis. Maintenant que sa chambre avait bien été aérée, Harry décida de faire une potion contre les écorchures. Celle-là était plus difficile, mais moins ignoble. Il passa le reste de la journée à la faire. Alors que sa potion prenait de plus en plus la texture d'une pommade, il se trouva stupide en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des bouteilles et non des pots. Laissant mijoter la potion à feu très doux, il fila voir sa mère.

_-_Maman, aurais-tu des pots de confiture ?

_-_Mmhhhh ! Je crois que oui. Dans la cave.

Comme sa mère était en train de faire le repas, Harry lui dit :

_-_J'y vais.

_-_Fais attention mon cœur, il n'y a pas de lumière dans les escaliers. L'ampoule a cassé.

_-_Alors je ferais une boule de lumière.

Harry ouvrit la porte, puis se concentrant légèrement, une boule lumineuse apparut près de lui et il put descendre les escaliers sans risquer la chute. Arrivé dans la cave, il fouilla un peu, puis découvrit un gros meuble rempli de pots de confiture et de bouteilles vides. Harry fit une danse de la victoire, puis il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se souvint d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans le nouveau livre d'Enchantement que sa mère lui avait acheté, c'était... le... sort... de réduction. Il leva les yeux vers le meuble, se concentra plus fortement et dit :

_-_**Reducto**

Après une légère secousse, le meuble pris la taille d'un lego. Ravi, Harry mit le meuble dans sa poche et remonta dans la cuisine. Avant d'y arriver, il entendit des voix d'hommes inconnus discuter avec sa mère d'un sort de haut niveau de magie effectué dans cette maison. Harry écouta et fut impressionné par l'aplomb de sa mère qui mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Les hommes la crurent et ils repartirent. Harry retourna voir sa mère et lui dit d'un air penaud :

_-_Je vais arrêter de faire de la magie sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

_-_Je me moque de ces sorciers pouilleux. Tu ne vas pas arrêter parce qu'ils sont idiots. Non, il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui empêcherait cette bande de vautour de te voir faire de la magie, fulmina Pétunia.

_-_Oui, mais il faudrait le faire le plus vite possible, car j'ai une potion sur le feu. Elle peut rester encore douze heures sans problème, mais je crains le moment où l'odeur commencera à se dégager.

_-_Je vais appeler ton père.

_-_Bien maman. Je vais voir comment va Dudley.

Alors que Pétunia grondait contre les sorciers pour oser traquer leur petit garçon, Harry alla s'asseoir près de son frère et le regardait dormir très profondément. Il avait demandé à sa mère de faire du chocolat chaud, même s'il avait bien refroidi. Il prit la tasse et fit boire un peu de boisson à son frère qui eut le réflexe de l'avaler. Dudley soupira de soulagement tandis que la magie d'Harry lui dit que son frère allait plus que bien et qu'il se réveillerait en pleine forme le lendemain. Rassuré, il alla rejoindre sa mère et lui dit que Dudley allait très bien. Pétunia fut soulagée et lui annonça que son père reviendrait plus tôt afin de garder un œil sur Dudley tandis qu'ils iraient sur le Chemin de Traverse trouver ce dont ils auraient besoin. En attendant, Harry fila dans sa chambre et lut l'histoire de Poudlard. Là, il découvrit tous les sorts dont il aurait besoin pour transformer leur maison en une forteresse qui les protégerait totalement des sorciers. Harry alla voir sa mère et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire. En tant qu'ancien agent des GHOST, il avait l'habitude de surprotéger sa maison contre les indésirables. Pétunia y réfléchit un instant, puis accepta mais elle rajouta :

_-_Cependant, il faut que tu aies l'accord de ton père.

_-_Pour faire quoi ? demanda Vernon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

_-_Pour que les sorciers ne reviennent pas nous embêter. Et comme cela, en cas de danger, aucun sorcier ne pourrait entrer dans la maison. Alors que penses-tu de mon idée ? répondit Harry.

_-_J'aime bien, en plus comme cela, « ils » ne viendront pas, répliqua Vernon avec un grand sourire ravi.

_-_Ils ? Que représentent ce « ils » ? demanda Harry.

Vernon et Pétunia ayant confiance en sa maturité et en sa roublardise lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire, la raison de sa présence ici. Steven qui avait cru que les parents d'Harry avaient été tués par Voldemort fut tout bonnement outré en apprenant qu'ils avaient décidé de l'abandonner pour élever leur fille. Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément puis leur dit :

_-_Nous devons leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

_-_Mais comment ? demanda Vernon.

_-_C'est très simple, ils sont sorciers. Cependant, malgré cela ils ne peuvent lutter contre la loi. Alors utilisons la loi contre eux. Il faut leur retirer tous droits parentaux à mon sujet et ensuite vous m'adoptez tout simplement.

_-_Mais et les Potter, ils vont venir, non ? remarqua Pétunia

_-_Oui, ou non. C'est la seule incertitude dans mon plan, grimaça Harry.

Les deux parents se regardèrent puis s'exclamèrent :

_-_Et bien nous allons le mettre en place ton plan, mon trésor. Mais pour l'instant, allons sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de trouver les livres dont tu aurais besoin.

Harry embrassa tendrement son père, puis sa mère et lui quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive afin d'aller à Londres. Au cas où ils rencontreraient la famille Potter, Harry avait prit l'appareil photo de son père. Alors qu'ils roulaient, Vernon appelait son avocat afin de tout mettre en place. L'avocat lui conseilla de retirer d'abord aux anciens parents leurs droits parentaux et ensuite d'adopter Harry. Vernon était très impressionné, car c'était ce qu'avait pensé Harry. Harry, il devait être en train de mettre son plan en action. Après quarante minutes de route, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Chaudron Baveur. Pétunia trouva facilement une place, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le pub. Là, Pétunia vit sa sœur et son mari qui chouchoutaient une petite fille de l'âge d'Harry. Elle pleurnichait pour avoir une nouvelle part de gâteau. Harry fit un clin d'œil à sa « mère » et mitrailla les Potter. Pétunia alla voir Tom et avant de pour dire quoi que se soit, le vieil homme lui dit :

_-_C'est pour le Chemin de Traverse ?

_-_Oui, merci.

_-_Venez.

Ils quittèrent la salle et Pétunia soupira de soulagement en voyant que les Potter n'avaient pas fait attention à eux. Quand ils entrèrent sur la rue sorcière, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

_-_C'est magnifique. Mais comment réussir à cacher autant de monde là ? C'est incroyable.

Pétunia alla à Gringotts changea de nouveau des livres en gallions, puis ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott. Harry alla immédiatement dans la partie des sorts puissants et de la magie ancienne. Il feuilleta quelques livres et prit ceux qui avaient les sorts les plus puissants et surtout un qui montrait le moyen d'empêcher quiconque ressentir la magie et le magnifique sort de Fidelitas. Il allait prendre ce livre, et puis celui-là, et l'autre là et encore celui-là. En tout, il prit une quinzaine de livres. Pétunia soupira, mais elle savait aussi que grâce à ces livres toute sa famille serait protégée des sorciers malfaisants. Elle emmena Harry à un glacier qu'elle avait vu, puis tous les deux dévorèrent une grosse glace merveilleuse. Pétunia se retrouva avec un petit garçon sur les genoux qui la serrait à l'étouffer. Harry était tellement heureux. Après la glace, ils allèrent dans la ménagerie magique et le petit garçon entendit des pleurs. Il regarda dans tous les sens, puis se dirigea vers les pleurs. Là, il vit un petit serpent blanc lové sur lui-même. Harry demanda :

_-Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?_

Le serpent leva la tête et Harry vit une immense détresse dans les yeux du reptile, le petit serpent murmura :

_-Ils ont tué ma maman, et m'ont enlevé. Je veux revoir ma maman. Veux pas resssster isssi._

_-Tu peux ressster avec moi. Sssssi tu veux._

_-Vrai ? Je pourrai ?_

_-Oui. Comment tu t'appelle ? _

-_Sssseti._

_-Ssss'essst un très joli nom._

Personne n'avait fait attention à ce petit garçon qui sifflait de concert avec un serpent blanc. Harry ouvrit la cage et prit le serpent dans ses bras. Le petit reptile s'enroula autour du cou d'Harry et celui-ci alla voir le vendeur et lui dit :

_-_Je veux ce serpent !

_-_Il n'est pas à vendre.

Harry décida de taper un gros scandale et se mit à hurler comme un possédé ou comme un enfant faisant un monstrueux caprice. Le vendeur ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le calmer, le lui vendit et dès que Pétunia paya, Harry se calma. Il se tourna vers le vendeur et lui dit avec un sourire diabolique :

_-_Désolé, je ne sais pas encore me tirer des larmes, mais donnez-moi deux ou trois mois, et je serais beaucoup plus convainquant.

Il repartit alors qu'un homme blond regardait stupéfait l'enfant qui s'était joué de tout le monde. Il sortit du magasin et alla rejoindre le petit garçon. Il fut étonné quand il vit l'enfant l'attendre bien gentiment. Le blond allait parler quand Harry le devança :

_-_Comment je sais que vous vouliez me parler ? Cela se lit dans vos yeux. Ma mère est en train de faire une razzia de tissus chez le couturier, donc on a tout notre temps, monsieur ... ?

_-_Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais, James Potter, répondit froidement le sang pur.

_-_C'est normal, c'est la larve qui a aidé à ma procréation, je me nomme Harry James Potter, enfin, pour l'instant. J'espère que cette situation ne va pas perdurer.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Vous verrez mon cher, vous verrez. Oh ! Une chose, mon oncle et ma tante, sont des moldus.

_-_Des moldus ? lança Lucius avec un regard de dégoût.

_-_Oui, des moldus, sorcier !

Lucius sursauta sur le ton presque écœuré qu'avait pris Harry pour dire le mot Sorcier. Harry avec un petit sourire lui dit :

_-_C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Assez, oui, répondit Lucius penaud.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils sont pitoyables. Ils ont évolué depuis le Moyen-âge. Ils deviennent de plus en plus tolérants, même s'il y en a toujours qui crachent sur ce qui est différent. Et puis entre nous, la société sorcière est plus archaïque que la société moldue. Les choses changent, les moldus changent. Alors avant de haïr les moldus, apprenez à les connaître. Les connaître, pas « le », mais « les ».

Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi. Cet enfant n'était pas normal, il avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans et pourtant mentalement il avait l'air d'en avoir beaucoup plus. C'était vraiment étrange. Il décida d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

_-_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de réfléchir sur des sujets aussi brûlants, alors laissez-moi le temps de m'adapter à ces nouveaux changements.

Lucius repartit les yeux dans le vague réfléchissant activement à ce que le jeune garçon lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il écoutait cet enfant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, sa magie le poussait à faire cette introspection, lui qui avait toujours haï les moldus, lui qui ne voyait les moldus que comme des déchets, voilà qu'il était prêt à découvrir leur monde. Il ne comprenait pas cette volonté de changement. A moins que ce que son grand-père lui disait soit vrai, que la magie était vivante et qu'elle n'était pas une arme, mais une entité avec sa propre volonté, une volonté supérieure à la sienne, une volonté qui désirait qu'il change. Si c'était le cas, alors il devait changer. Mais comment ? Dans l'expectative la plus complète, il rentra chez lui et découvrit sa femme qui se mit à trembler de terreur en le voyant rentrer si tôt. Lucius ressentit la plus grande horreur devant la terreur de sa femme envers lui. Avait-il été un si mauvais époux ? Avait-il été un monstre avec son fils et son épouse ? Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et se rendit compte qu'il avait été monstrueux avec sa famille, il avait été pire que tout, il aurait mérité de perdre totalement sa famille. Avait-il fallu que la magie le secoue pour qu'il s'en rende compte ? Il devait se faire pardonner, il devait devenir le contraire de ce qu'il était, enfin, devant sa famille. Il se leva, s'approcha de son épouse tétanisée et délicatement la serra contre lui. Il l'entoura d'une étreinte douce comme si elle était en porcelaine, comme si la moindre secousse aurait pu la briser. Il lui murmura délicatement à l'oreille :

_-_Pardonne-moi. Je vais changer, je te le jure, sur ma magie. Je vais changer.

Narcissa lança un regard stupéfait vers son époux et lut dans son regard cette volonté alors elle lui dit :

_-_Je t'aiderai.

_-_Tu ne le regretteras pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais un parfait époux et un père exemplaire.

Ce jour et les jours suivants virent Lucius Malefoy changer, perdre en privé cette cruauté et cette violence. Il se battait contre lui-même avec l'aide de sa femme et de la magie. Mais des nuits, le combat était trop dur et il craquait dans les bras de son épouse qui le poussait doucement, mais fermement vers le changement tant désiré. Il réussit à se faire aimer de son fils. Draco avait été surpris la première fois où son père l'avait tendrement embrassé et non frappé comme avant. Au bout de quelques mois, Draco n'hésitait plus à aller chercher un câlin. Lucius était encore un peu gauche dans ses étreintes, mais Draco les adorait, car elles représentaient une nouvelle ère. Il aimait de plus en plus son père et sa famille. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de cette transformation, mais il se jura de le trouver et de le remercier. Le parrain de Draco, Severus Rogue tomba sur le cul quand il vit les changements de son « ami ». Il n'était plus le salopard de mangemort, mais un mari dévoué, un père attentionné et un amant amoureux, le tiercé gagnant. Lucius était vraiment devenu un ami, un ami sincère qui lui remontait le moral ou l'aidait quand il voulait massacrer ses élèves. Lui aussi comme Draco voulut connaître la raison de ce changement et quand il vit cette raison, il faillit mourir de rire. Sa vengeance contre Potter était parfaite. Il savait maintenant qui était le survivant, ce n'était pas la petite rousse de garde qui se cachait sous le lit dés que quelqu'un entrait dans la maison, mais bien le fils abandonné qui utilisait les sorts informulés à tout bout de champs pour le bonheur des yeux. Pour faire plaisir à Lucius, Draco et Narcissa gardaient leur air hautain devant les autres, alors qu'en privé, ils ne se gênaient pas pour déclencher des batailles de polochons qui ruinaient leur intérieur pour la plus grande rage des elfes de maison qui avaient tous été libérés avec interdiction de se punir et interdiction de partir s'ils ne le voulaient pas.

Mais revenons au shopping des deux Dursley. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Pétunia décidèrent de repartir vers leur petit pavillon. Cependant, Harry dit à Pétunia :

_-_Maman, on fait développer les photos ? Comme cela on aura des preuves contre eux.

_-_D'accord mon ange.

Ils quittèrent l'avenue sorcière et allèrent chez un photographe afin de faire développer leur pellicule. Le photographe leur promit de leur développer leur photo en trois heures. Ravis, ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma et regardèrent Star Wars. Harry était vraiment heureux et à la fin de la projection, ils retournèrent chez le photographe, puis à la voiture et de là, au 4 Privet Drive. Arrivé là-bas, Harry se mit à rechercher le moyen d'empêcher les sorciers de sentir sa magie et il le découvrit dans un livre de magie ancienne. Il fit tout le rituel, puis dans une lumière éblouissante, toute trace de magie disparue. À partir de cet instant, le Ministère de la Magie perdit la trace de la signature magique d'Harry James Potter. Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas le survivant, alors on s'en moquait légèrement. Maintenant que le sortilège avait fonctionné, Harry se frotta les mains et s'exclama d'un ton pompeux :

_-_Père, Mère. Cela vous ferait-il plaisir d'avoir une demeure digne de ce nom ?

_-_Avec plaisir, mon cher petit sorcier de mon cœur, s'exclama Vernon en embrassant tendrement son fils adoré.

_-_Je termine la potion et je m'y mets.

Harry fonça dans sa chambre, agrandit le meuble, puis sortit des pots de confiture. Là, il remplit les pots de potions qui refroidissait et devenait de la pommade. Quand il eut terminé, il redescendit et sortit les livres pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fouilla dedans et découvrit les sorts nécessaires à la transformation de la maison. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de demander à la magie de l'aider dans son œuvre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore apte à faire ce qu'il voulait, mais la Magie pourrait l'aider. Elle seule pourrait faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Cependant, il ne devait pas dire que c'était la magie qui avait fait cela, tout le monde devait croire qu'il était hyper puissant et tout le tralala ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, il avait autre chose à faire. La première chose que la Magie fit, fut de mettre une puissante barrière qui faisait voir aux moldus et aux sorciers la maison comme elle l'avait toujours été. Ensuite elle agrandit magiquement la taille de la propriété, passant de cent mètre carrée à plus de mille deux cent hectares. Les Dursley qui se trouvaient près de lui, ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits devant ce que leur fils pouvait faire tandis qu'Harry remerciait la Magie de ses bienfaits. Pétunia lui montra la photo d'un magnifique manoir et lui dit d'une voix un peu nerveuse :

_-_J'aimerai bien avoir cette maison.

Harry prit la photo et grâce à la magie qui utilisait l'imagination du jeune sorcier, transforma la maison en cette superbe demeure de rêve. Extérieurement, elle était parfaite. Mais intérieurement, elle avait la même disposition que l'ancienne. Alors il entra et la transforma jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait. En fait, Harry ne faisait pas grande chose, c'était la Magie et ses souvenirs qui faisaient tout le reste. Steven fut ravi de voir que son expérience en tant qu'agent et le fait d'avoir visité la Maison Blanche et surtout Buckingham Palace, pouvait autant aider. Ainsi, il avait recrée le mélange des deux dans l'intérieur de la maison, pardon, du manoir. Quand il eut terminé, Pétunia observa avec un air béat sa nouvelle demeure. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et poussa des cris de joie en visitant les différentes pièces. Harry décida d'installer sa chambre dans le grenier. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Dudley se jeta sur Harry et hurla :

_-_Je t'adore Harry.

Vernon serra fortement Harry contre lui, puis lui dit :

_-_Mon chéri, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

_-_Laquelle, papa ?

_-_Dans deux semaines, il y aura un jugement afin de retirer aux Potter leur droit de garde sur ta personne.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il était vraiment fou de joie à l'idée de faire vraiment partie de la famille Dursley. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle maison, les Dursley s'installèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry alla dans la sienne et rangea ses affaires, ses livres et ses potions. Ensuite, ils allèrent jouer dans leur jardin. Harry et Dudley se couraient après quand des centaines de personne apparurent d'un coup. Dudley se cacha derrière Harry qui se tint prêt à lancer un sort sur eux, même s'il ne connaissait que le sort reducto, ne s'étant en fait intéressé qu'aux Potions. L'une de ses personnes le salua et lui dit :

_-_Tu es l'élu ?

_-_Si vous dites élu comme celui qui a transformé face de serpent en esprit, oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ?

_-_Nous sommes de Hauts elfes et nos terres ont été détruites durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Notre peuple est à la recherche d'un endroit pour vivre et nous voudrions savoir si nous pourrions venir nous installer dans votre domaine ?

Harry appela les Dursley, et toute la petite famille y réfléchit. Pétunia était d'accord, Vernon aussi ainsi que Dudley qui trépignait d'excitation. Et donc Harry leur dit :

_-_Nous acceptons que vous veniez vous installer sur notre domaine.

_-_Nous vous remercions vous et la famille Dursley, Harry Potter.

_-_Appelez-moi Harry Dursley, car c'est bientôt le nom que je porterais.

_-_Bien, répondit délicatement l'elfe.

_-_Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, tout court.

Les elfes le saluèrent avec respect, puis s'installèrent dans une forêt qu'ils firent apparaître. Pour remercier les Dursley, ils décidèrent de tenir la maison et entraient souvent en compétition avec Pétunia qui voulait faire le repas, de ce fait, c'était une bataille de tout instant qui faisait rire les Dursley et les elfes.

Durant les séances d'entraînement, Harry poussait Dudley qui devait faire un tour de manoir à petites foulées et quand il pleuvait, il devait monter et descendre les escaliers en marchant rapidement. Après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, Dudley cessa de vomir et de s'évanouir au bout de vingt minutes. Il pouvait suivre la cadence infernale de son frère qui s'entraînait encore plus durement pour un enfant de cinq ans. Le mardi venait de commencer, et toute la famille était prête à aller devant le juge, plaider leur affaire. Ils mirent presque trois heures avant d'arriver à Londres à cause des embouteillages, mais ils s'en moquaient, car leur dossier était en béton. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tribunal, Vernon leur dit :

_-_Soyons calme. Nous ne devons pas nous comporter comme des brutes ou nous risquons de perdre la garde d'Harry. C'est d'accord ?

_-_Oui, mon amour, répondit Pétunia.

_-_Oui, papa ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants en chœur.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans l'immense bâtiment et une assistante leur indiqua la salle dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient seuls. Quelques secondes plus tard apparut leur avocat, puis le greffier. Et enfin à dix heures précises, à l'heure où l'affaire devait être jugée, apparut le juge... Mais pas d'avocat pour les Potter, ni les Potter. Et pourtant, ils avaient reçu une convocation officielle du tribunal. Le juge furieux de cette insulte à sa charge décida de retirer définitivement aux Potter leurs droits sur Harry et donna aux Dursley le droit de garde et l'autorisation d'adopter totalement Harry James Potter qui devint Harry Patrick, le nom du père de Pétunia, William, le nom du père de Vernon, Dursley. Et ça, sans que l'avocat n'ait à dire la moindre chose. C'était le jugement le plus rapide de toute l'Angleterre. Les Dursley remercièrent le juge, puis repartirent avec leur avocat et quand ils furent sur l'esplanade, ils hurlèrent de joie, l'avocat hilare devant la joie de ses clients.

Dans le monde magique, Lucius Malefoy découvrit le changement de statut de son petit ami (voyez_ cela comme un ami qui est petit et pas autre chose_). Il avait eut raison, il n'était plus lié aux Potter, car maintenant, il était un Dursley. Lucius était ravi pour le petit garçon qui l'aidait à changer et il espérait vivement le rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il envoya la nouvelle au parrain de son fils en lui expliquant toute l'histoire. Severus Rogue, apprenant la nouvelle durant le repas, eut un fou rire mémorable terrorisant les élèves qui pensèrent vraiment que leur professeur venait de péter une durite. Le reste du monde magique s'en moquait totalement, car le fils Potter n'était pas important, la fille, Émilie était indispensable, puisque c'était la Survivante. Les Potter avaient bien reçu la convocation, le greffier leur avait dit que le tribunal siégerait le 19 septembre, mais cela arrivait en même temps que la fête de leur petite chatte, alors ils décidèrent de ne pas y aller, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment important. Et de toute façon, avec leur fortune, ils pourraient toujours rattraper les choses.

A suivre


	4. Panique et anniversaire

Chapitre 4

Le temps passa sur la vie des Dursley, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses disputes et ses réconciliations. De nouveaux invités composés de loup-garous, de vampires, de sombrales s'invitèrent au 4 Privet Drive. Une harde de centaures et un troupeau de licornes s'installèrent dans l'immense forêt qui avait encore été agrandie par la Magie avec l'aide des elfes. En fait, maintenant, le domaine faisait la taille d'un pays. Dans la forêt immense on pouvait retrouver des essences disparues dans le monde. En plus de la forêt, il y avait une magnifique chaîne de montagnes, des milliers de cours d'eau ainsi qu'un fleuve aussi large que la tamise qui se jetait dans un lac gigantesque. Après les centaures, ce furent des fées des bois ainsi que des sirènes qui s'installèrent dans le lac, puis des phénix allèrent habiter dans les montagnes suivit par des nains et aussi des dragons qui avaient fui les sorciers. Le domaine était appelé Forêt de l'Harmonie par ses habitants non humains. Le peu d'humain qui habitaient le domaine étaient chouchoutés par les créatures magiques. Ainsi Vernon qui s'était perdu dans la forêt se retrouva face à un loup-garou qui lui indiqua poliment la sortie et même l'escorta afin qu'il ne se perde plus, alors que la lune était ronde et pleine et que le loup-garou était sous sa forme poilue et baveuse. Tous les mois, Harry et sa famille allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y rencontrer les Malefoy et un Severus Rogue ravi du mauvais coup d'Harry sur les Potter. Lucius qui avait un peu de mal au début, s'était fait un bon ami de Vernon et il découvrait avec stupéfaction les créations des moldus. Narcissa parlait chiffon avec Pétunia et les trois enfants se disputaient sur le sport.

Pour les huit ans d'Harry, Pétunia envoya Feudou avec une invitation pour les Malefoy et Severus qui apparurent stupéfaits devant l'immense manoir. Ils furent encore plus frappés quand ils virent les Hauts elfes qui les accueillirent avec respect. Draco vit Dudley monter et courir dans les escaliers, c'était quelque chose que le jeune garçon adorait faire, de plus, son cardiologue lui avait dit que c'était très bon pour son cœur, mais qu'il devait quand même faire attention de ne pas trop en faire. La petite famille pénétra dans la cuisine et tomba en plein milieu d'une bataille entre Pétunia et la cuisinière elfe. Les plats volaient dans tous les sens et Lucius se prit une tarte en pleine figure, de même que Vernon. Tous fuirent la cuisine et Harry d'un geste de la main nettoya sorciers et les moldus hilares, remerciant humblement la Magie pour le faire.

A partir de ce moment, les deux familles et l'irascible professeur de Potions s'invitèrent fréquemment les unes chez les autres, bien que Severus préférait rester chez les Dursley que chez lui. Une chambre avait été préparée pour lui et il y vivait quasiment tout l'été. Il aidait Harry et Draco à reconnaître les plantes magiques et à les faire pousser. Il avait découvert qu'Harry n'utilisait pas sa magie, mais la Magie, il lui demandait et la Magie le faisait. Alors il avait décidé de l'entraîner afin qu'il utilise sa propre magie et là, le jeune garçon avait beaucoup plus de mal. Afin de rester toujours en contact, Harry avait réussi à installer un système de communication entre Malefoy Manor, le manoir des Rogue et le 4 Privet Drive. Ainsi, les trois familles allaient les uns chez les autres sans problème. La famille avait discuté sur la possibilité de changer de nom, mais ils décidèrent de garder le nom de 4 Privet Drive, bien que le nom de Forêt de l'Harmonie fût arrivé première ex aequo.

Lucius était heureux que son fils se soit fait des amis d'Harry, un sorcier, et de Dudley qui lui apprenait le monde moldu. Les Malefoy étaient souvent présents pour soutenir Dudley durant ses matchs de boxe anglaise, le jeune garçon faisait une taille d'un mètre cinquante pour quarante cinq kilo alors qu'il avait neuf ans. Harry, avec ses entraînements, mesurait aussi un mètre cinquante pour trente cinq kilo. Tous les deux étaient grands pour leur âge et Draco commençait peu à peu à les rattraper. Il faut dire que sa mère le nourrissait bien et que les deux cousins le faisaient courir dans toute la maison. Les deux sorciers ne faisaient pas que du sport, ils faisaient aussi des transformations animagus, ils avaient commencé à sept ans et grâce à un très gros coup de main de la Magie, ainsi qu'à un entraînement digne des jeux Olympiques, à huit ans, ils y étaient arrivés.

Harry comme Draco pouvaient se transformer en trois animaux. Harry se transformait en loup noir, en tigre noir et en phénix noir. Draco devenait en loup blanc, en tigre blanc et en phénix blanc. Leurs parents pétaient de fierté devant l'avance de leurs deux bambins alors que Dudley était accepté dans l'une des écoles les plus sélects d'Angleterre. Harry fut fou de joie, de même que ses parents. Dudley avait cru un instant qu'ils s'en moquaient, mais quand Pétunia révéla avec fierté que son fils était accepté à St Luke High School, l'une des meilleures écoles moldues, Lucius fut impressionné et Dudley ravi que toute la famille le soutienne.

Tant qu'Harry et Draco n'entraient pas à Poudlard, ils allaient dans la même école et s'amusaient à faire des blagues vaseuses à leurs camarades et leurs professeurs. Draco était époustouflé par l'ingéniosité de son ami qui n'eut aucun scrupule à prendre un cheveu de Lucius et à faire de la potion polynectar. Avec un sourire diabolique, il la modifia et la versa dans le système d'eau potable. Toute la ville de Londres se retrouva transformée en Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier qui discutait avec le Ministre depuis le début de matinée eut un excellent alibi. Il savait ce que voulait faire son fils et Harry, et par le diable il les avait aidés à modifier la potion avec l'aide d'un Severus hilare. Les oubliators eurent du travail par dessus la tête, car ce n'était plus un ou deux moldus, mais bien la totalité de la population de Londres à qui il fallait modifier la mémoire. Ils travaillèrent comme des fous, ainsi que les aurors et même tous les sorciers afin de rattraper cette catastrophe. Quand Lucius alla à Privet Drive pour ramener Draco, il découvrit Harry et son fils en train de parler du sort Fidelitas. Harry voulait protéger la maison et sa famille des sorciers. Lucius décida de l'aider. C'est ainsi que Severus, Narcissa et Lucius lancèrent le sort. Harry devenant le gardien du secret. Seuls Severus Rogue, les Malefoy et les Dursley savaient où se trouvait le 4 Privet Drive. Ils firent la même chose pour Malefoy Manor et ce fut Draco qui devint gardien du secret. Pour tous les autres moldus ou sorciers, ce numéro n'avait jamais existé, même pour les Potter et Dumbledore les empêchant de retrouver ce qu'ils allaient bientôt rechercher avec frénésie.

Après le coup du polynectar, Harry et Draco firent du veritaserum qu'ils déversèrent de nouveau dans l'eau potable. Durant vingt-cinq minutes, tous les habitants de Londres se mirent à dire la vérité. Des couples se brisèrent quand certains crachèrent à l'autre ses quatre vérités et d'autres se créèrent quand les timides dirent à l'élu de leur cœur qu'ils étaient fous de lui ou d'elle. Les sorciers étaient en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant cette recrudescence de blagues. Lucius revint chez lui en larme tellement il riait et il lui fallut l'aide de Vernon pour s'asseoir. Leurs deux petits monstres faisaient tourner le ministère en bourrique, et cela, Lucius adorait.

Le 31 juillet 1991, Harry Dursley fêta ses onze ans dans le Manoir Malefoy accompagné de ses deux frères de cœurs, Dudley et Draco. Les majorités des Sang purs ne voulaient même plus s'approcher des Malefoy, sauf certaines familles. Les Parkinson et les Zabini. Alors que Dudley draguait ouvertement Pansy Parkinson assez amusée et assez intéressée, Harry et Draco mettaient au point une potion en poudre qui transformerait celui qui serait touché en l'animal terrestre qui le représenterait le mieux. Severus était fasciné par la facilité qu'avaient les deux amis à faire des potions et cela, sans l'aide de la Magie. Alors qu'ils riaient comme des fous, une chouette se posa près d'Harry et lui tendit sa patte. Harry prit la lettre, caressa tendrement la chouette, puis l'animal s'envola. Le jeune garçon ouvrit l'enveloppe, lut le mot, referma l'enveloppe et froidement descendit. Draco trottina derrière lui en le suppliant :

_-_Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit. S'il te plaît ?

Mais rien. Harry se posta devant Lucius, Narcissa, Severus ainsi que sa famille et leur dit :

_-_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que durant toute l'année scolaire et cela pendant sept longues années, j'empoisonnerai la vie quotidienne de centaine de pauvres étudiants Poudlardiens.

_-_Tu as reçu ta lettre? s'exclama Draco ravi, tandis qu'un professeur de Potions l'était moins.

_-_Oui, répondit Harry.

Tous les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et entamèrent une gigue d'enfer. Vernon et Pétunia furent tout tristes, parce qu'ils allaient rester seuls durant le reste de l'année. Cependant, Narcissa les rassura en s'exclamant :

_-_Et bien comme les enfants ne seront pas là, nous pourrons sortir entre amies.

_-_Ce sera avec un réel plaisir. Mon chéri avant que tu ne t'envoles avec ton jumeau spirituel, tu as ta liste de fournitures ?

_-_Oui, maman.

_-_Parfait, cela vous dirait-il de faire vos courses maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune envie de les faire en août, il va y avoir un monde fou.

Tous se regardèrent et acceptèrent avec joie. Ils prirent les listes de fournitures, puis allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Alors qu'Harry et Draco achetaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de leurs mauvais coups avec l'aide de Severus qui expliquait les effets de tel ou tel ingrédient, dans la rue Privet Drive apparurent les Potter. Ils ne savaient plus où habitaient la sœur de Lily. Les Potter retournèrent à Godric Hollow effondrés. Ils le furent encore plus quand Dumbledore arriva vers eux et leur dit :

_-_Mes enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_-_Laquelle Albus?

_-_J'ai appris qu'il y a six ans, il y a eu une explosion de magie aussi puissante que le jour de la destruction de Voldemort. Cette explosion s'est passée dans la région de Londres, tellement puissante qu'elle a détruit tous les détecteurs de magie du Ministère. Alors j'ai voulu avoir le cœur net et j'ai testé Émilie, j'ai testé sa magie.

_-_Et ?

_-_Elle n'a pas de magie noire en elle. Si elle avait vraiment survécu à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, sa magie devrait être tachée de magie noire, mais là, rien. Je crois que nous avons fait une terrible erreur. Émilie n'est pas la survivante, mais Harry l'est. Il faut le ramener.

_-_Albus, nous ne retrouvons pas l'endroit où vivait ma sœur, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai oublié le nom de famille de ma sœur, dit Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

Le vieux sorcier tenta de se souvenir du nom marital de la sœur de Lily, mais en vain. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, la famille était sous Fidelitas. Mais qui l'avait fait ? Et comment retrouver Harry ?

_-_C'est une catastrophe. Si nous avons perdu Harry, qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Nous devons prévenir le monde sorcier de ce rebondissement.

Loin de cette avalanche de catastrophes, Harry trouvait enfin sa baguette.

_-_Tu en as mis du temps, persifla Draco.

_-_Hey ! Je cherchais la meilleure et la meilleure me cherchait. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous ne nous séparons jamais, roucoula Harry.

Harry mit un genou à terre, caressa tendrement sa baguette en lui murmurant d'une fausse voix chaude :

_-_Ô toi, belle parmi les belles, veux-tu te lier à moi et faire de moi le plus heureux des sorciers.

Il l'embrassa tout en la caressant et la baguette se mit à luire, se liant à sa magie. Draco se moqua joyeusement de lui, mais il fit quand même la même chose qu'Harry. Ils avaient lu que faire cela permettait de lier une baguette à son sorcier et qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait la voler car elle ne réagirait qu'à la magie de son possesseur et brûlerait violemment le voleur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé, ils allèrent acheter leurs livres. Harry et Draco achetèrent un livre de potion avancée qui leur permettrait de continuer leurs mauvaises blagues à Poudlard. Quand ils eurent terminé leurs achats, ils allèrent chez madame Guipure afin de faire leurs uniformes. Draco lui demanda :

_-_Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

_-_J'hésite entre Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Mais je pencherai plus pour Gryffondor. En tout cas je te verrai bien à Serpentard, répondit Harry.

_-_Moi aussi, je me verrai bien à Serpentard.

Harry éclata de rire, et lui dit :

_-_Faisons un serment, qu'importe la maison où l'on ira, on restera toujours des jumeaux spirituels.

_-_Je te le jure, mon frère.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main et leur magie fit le reste. Ils venaient de faire un serment inviolable et l'un comme l'autre avait bien l'intention de ne jamais le briser. Severus fut fier de ce qu'il venait de voir, les deux enfants allaient rester unis. C'était ça dont avait besoin Poudlard, une amitié qui dépassait le cadre des maisons. Quand leurs uniformes furent prêts, ils sortirent du magasin et croisèrent un jeune roux à l'air dégingandé et assez niais. Il leur dit :

_-_Vous savez quoi ?

_-_Non, mais je suis sûr que vous allez nous l'apprendre, lança Harry avec un léger sourire tandis que Draco pouffait et que le sévère Severus Rogue avait un sourire sarcastique.

Le roux s'exclama :

_-_Et bien, le ministère vient de dire que ce n'est pas Émilie Potter la Survivante. Mais Harry Potter. Son frère.

_-_Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton grave alors qu'il tentait de retenir son rire.

_-_Savoir quoi ? demanda le roux.

_-_Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture quand il avait cinq ans, répondit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Severus Rogue avait entendu toute la conversation et dû utiliser tout son art d'occlumancie pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Tous s'effondrèrent, le survivant était mort, c'était un cauchemar. Pendant que la population sorcière s'effondrait sur un pauvre gamin que personne ne connaissait et dont personne n'en avait rien eu à foutre avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était le survivant, Draco lança à Harry :

_-_T'es salaud quand même.

_-_Hey, je n'ai dit que la vérité. Harry Potter est mort durant quinze minutes. Et ensuite, il est devenu Harry Dursley.

_-_Petit malin.

Les deux jeunes garçons partirent rejoindre leur famille qui les attendait devant Floriant Fortarôme, ravis d'avoir mis la pagaille dans le monde magique. Ça c'était une chose que Steven avait toujours aimé faire, foutre la merde et laisser les autres s'en sortir seuls, ça permettait de voir qui était assez fort et malin pour survivre. Lucius qui avait entendu la terrible rumeur s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

_-_Alors, heureux ?

_-_Extatique. J'ai hâte de voir qui va se sortir de ce bourbier en premier ? répliqua Harry en se frottant les mains d'un air démoniaque.

_-_Petit malin.

_-_Tel père, tel fils, pouffa Harry devant la remarque de Lucius.

Avant de repartir, Harry et Draco lancèrent la potion en poudre et les deux anciens serpentards lancèrent un sort de vent qui éparpilla la potion. Ils déclenchèrent une autre catastrophe, tous les sorciers quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse furent transformés en animal. Les aurors qui arrivèrent virent des centaines d'animaux portant des robes de sorciers courant dans tous les sens. Les trois familles retournèrent au Manoir Malefoy afin de fêter dignement les onze ans d'Harry alors que les deux enfants riaient comme des bossus, de même que Lucius qui savait que la potion avait réussi et Severus qui avait besoin de l'aide de Vernon pour reprendre sa respiration. Les deux enfants étaient de véritables petits démons. Les deux familles regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard pour voir les résultats des mauvaises blagues des deux gamins. Le seul qui n'était pas pressé de les voir dans le château était Severus.

Au repas, les Malefoy, Severus et les Dursley se racontaient des histoires de famille, les rires résonnaient bruyamment dans la demeure auparavant si sombre. Narcissa ne savait toujours pas comment remercier ce gamin qui avait changé le monstre qu'on l'avait forcé à épouser en un homme charmant et très séduisant qu'elle voulait avoir comme mari. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son époux, après plus de vingt ans de mariage. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie ce que lui avait demandé Lucius.

**Flash Back**

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Lucius était devenu un nouvel homme et il voulait que sa vie prenne un nouveau tour. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu à séduire sa femme, commença à lui faire la cour comme s'ils n'étaient que fiancés. Il avait décidé de faire chambre à part le temps que sa douce Narcissa lui tombe dans les bras. Ce qui n'avait pas duré longtemps, puisque dès qui lui apporta un magnifique bouquet, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Et lui qui avait voulu lui faire une cour digne de ce nom, c'était râpé. Il s'écarta de son épouse et lui dit avec un air penaud :

-Mais chérie, je voulais te faire la cour !

Narcissa le regarda avec stupeur, puis l'attrapa par la cravate, l'attira vers elle et lui dit avec un air séducteur :

_-_Tu peux continuer, si tu veux.

Lucius lui fit un grand sourire et se remit à lui faire la cour. Narcissa maintenant dans le bain se fit une joie de le faire languir et cela durant deux semaines. Elle acceptait avec grâce les présents de son amoureux. Draco décida d'être le gardien de sa mère afin que son père n'ait pas la vie trop facile. Lucius entra dans le jeu et déploya des trésors d'astuce pour séduire sa Narcissa et son fils. Il emmenait toute la famille au cinéma, au théâtre et même à l'opéra. Quand ils revenaient, Lucius amenait sa femme jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ses faveurs. Au bout des deux semaines, elle accepta son présent qui terminait la cour, en mettant une rose rouge dans son opulente chevelure blonde. Le lendemain matin, Lucius vit son épouse avec la fleur comprit la décision de sa femme. Avec un sourire, Lucius embrassa avec tendresse la main de sa Narcissa, puis quand Draco descendit, Lucius s'approcha de son fils et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Malefoy Draco ?

_-_Oui, monsieur Malefoy Lucius ?

_-_Je me présente humblement devant vous afin de vous demander l'honneur de lier mon âme et mon cœur à votre parente.

Draco regarda froidement son père et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'avez-vous à apporter pour la main de ma parente ?

_-_J'apporte ma fortune, j'apporte ma vie, mon cœur et mon amour, répondit Lucius avec un doux sourire devant la volonté de protection de son fils envers sa mère.

_-_Cela est peu, pour une pierre si précieuse, répliqua Draco comme le voulait la tradition sorcière.

_-_Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai eu, tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que j'aurai afin de la rendre heureuse. Je lui donnerai toute la magie qui m'a été confiée à la naissance pour faire d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes.

Draco lui lança un regard noir que Lucius comprit puisqu'il rajouta :

_-_J'apporterai amour et protection à l'enfant qui naitra de notre union. Je ferai de sa vie un paradis, il vivra heureux, entouré de tendresse et d'amour.

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :

_-_Je vous donne avec joie ma bénédiction pour votre union, qu'elle soit fertile, pleine de bonheur et d'amour.

Lucius embrassa tendrement son fils, puis s'agenouilla devant son épouse et lui dit en lui montrant la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait achetée quelques mois auparavant :

_-_Narcissa ma mie. Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon épouse?

Narcissa eut un doux sourire, prit l'anneau et quand elle voulu la mettre, Lucius retira l'alliance ainsi que celle à son doigt et les jeta dans le feu. La jeune femme ne comprenait plus. Lucius prit l'anneau des mains de sa femme et mit l'anneau à son doigt. Puis il lui dit :

_-_Mon amour, je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre ! Allons-nous marier. Nous marier réellement, pas un mariage forcé, mais un mariage d'amour.

Narcissa se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de son homme en s'écriant :

_-_Oui, ô oui !

Elle l'embrassa sur tout le visage, heureuse comme tout. Tous les deux eurent un petit rire quand ils virent Draco qui sautait dans tous les sens en criant de joie. Mais Lucius n'avait pas terminé.

_-_Narcissa, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Vernon et il est d'accord. Il veut bien que la cérémonie se fasse dans la Forêt de l'Harmonie. Veux-tu que notre mariage ait lieu là-bas ?

_-_Oui, ô oui. C'est le plus bel endroit de la terre. La Magie bénira ainsi notre union et Eliel pourra nous unir. Il est un mage parmi les siens.

_-_Je vois que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Viens, ils nous attendent !

Narcissa poussa un cri de joie, puis les trois Malefoy allèrent au 4 Privet Drive. Narcissa fut prise en main par Pétunia qui piaffait d'impatience afin de rendre cette journée la plus belle de sa vie. La belle blonde en pleura quand elle se retrouva entourée par une nuée d'elfes qui lui fit une magnifique robe de mariée en soie elfique blanche avec des broderies dorées sur le bustier. Quand Narcissa se regarda dans la glace, elle se vit telle qu'elle avait toujours voulu se voir enfant, belle et heureuse épousant l'homme de sa vie. Le bonheur était parfait, sa vie était enfin parfaite. Elle prit le bouquet que lui tendait Pétunia et après avoir embrassé la moldue sur la joue, mit le voile de mariée. Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, elle vit Vernon habillé en un costume moldu. L'homme lui tendit le bras et lui dit :

_-_Je sais que je ne suis pas votre père, mais pour aujourd'hui, faisons comme si c'était le cas.

Narcissa sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue et murmura la voix cassée par l'émotion :

_-_Merci, Vernon. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier pour votre gentillesse.

_-_Dites oui. C'est tout ce que j'ai envi d'entendre de votre bouche.

La belle blonde devint écarlate, puis posa délicatement sa main sur le bras du gros moldu en murmurant :

_-_J'accepte avec plaisir.

L'homme l'avait menée jusqu'à son époux et là, vingt ans après son premier mariage, voilà qu'elle se mariait entourée par sa famille et ses meilleurs amis. Les familles Zabini, Parkinson oublièrent durant une journée leur statut de Sang Pure et sautaient dans tous les sens en acclamant bruyamment Narcissa et Lucius. Ils jetaient sur eux du riz, des pétales de roses et des confettis. Pour les nouveaux mariés, ce furent le plus beau jour de leur vie. Quant à leur nuit de noce, elle se passa dans le village des elfes qui leur avaient offert le gite et le couvert.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Aujourd'hui encore, elle repensait à ce jour béni. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment remercier Harry. Tout était arrivé grâce à lui. À lui et à sa famille. Sa famille qui était en train de raconter des souvenirs assez spéciaux. Narcissa adorait les histoires de la famille Dursley et surtout la tante Marge. Dudley était en train de rire aux éclats alors que Pétunia racontait la rencontre Molaire-Spirit le loup noir d'Harry.

**Flash back**

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'Harry avait eu cet horrible accident et depuis ce moment, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley le surveillaient afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de si terrible. Ils avaient peur qu'il ne lui arrive une nouvelle horreur et qu'il ne soit définitivement tué. En cette belle journée, Marjorie décida d'inviter son frère et sa famille chez elle. Elle voulait retrouver son frère, même si pour cela elle devait accepter ce petit monstre de neveu. Enfin, maintenant, il était réellement un Dursley puisqu'il avait été totalement adopté par son frère et sa belle-sœur. Les deux enfants firent la tête quand ils apprirent qu'ils devaient rejoindre la tante tant haï. Dans la voiture, Dudley demanda à son frère :

_-_Harry et si tu te transformais en chien ?

_-_Je ne suis pas un chien, je suis un loup. Et puis, je suis vraiment malade, c'était horrible. Vous vouliez vraiment m'emmener, mais le médecin l'a interdit. Et comme j'étais trop faible, vous avez préféré emmener Spirit parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper.

_-_Tu es sadique Steve, pouffa Dudley qui l'appelait de son ancien nom.

Vernon et Pétunia pouffèrent de rire et acceptèrent car ils ne voulaient pas que leur bébé soit insulté par cette grosse vache, mais bon Vernon aimait quand même sa sœur et ne voulait pas perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Harry ferma les yeux et se transforma en un magnifique loup noir. Dudley fouilla dans son sac et lui mit un bandana autour du cou. Le loup s'étala sur la banquette arrière, bailla largement et s'endormit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le gros Range Rover s'arrêta devant la maison de la tante Barge comme la surnommaient les deux enfants. La grosse femme arriva en écartant les bras et en étant suivi par des bouledogues. Dudley en voyant les chiens frémit, mais le doux grondement de Spirit le calma immédiatement. Il ouvrit la porte et les chiens s'enfuirent en piaillant de terreur en voyant le magnifique loup. Marge blêmit quand elle vit le jeune loup qui avait l'air de renifler frénétiquement ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Vernon lui dit :

_-_C'est Spirit il est à Harry.

_-_Ah ! Et où est ce… cet enfant ?

_-_Il est malade, le médecin lui a interdit de sortir du lit donc nous avons décidé d'emmener Spirit car ce pauvre chéri ne peut pas s'en occuper.

_-_Oh ! Merveille.

_-_C'est un pur race. Un vrai loup du Canada, s'exclama Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

_-_Un… un loup ? éructa Marge avec un air horrifié.

_-_Oui, il sort du zoo. La pauvre bête était battue. Mais grâce à Harry, il est beaucoup plus sociable et il a cessé de mordre ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Et puis, il m'adore.

Plus Vernon parlait, plus Marge devenait blême. Soudain, Molaire l'un des chiens de Marge s'approcha de Dudley en grognant. Spirit se mit à grogner avec rage, puis n'écoutant pas les cris de Pétunia, de Vernon et de Dudley, il se jeta sur le chien et tenta de le mordre. Le bouledogue poussa un cri de terreur et se mit à courir, un loup jeune et puissant lui courant après en tentant de lui mordre les fesses. Pétunia cacha son rire derrière un air horrifié. Dudley était mort de rire en voyant cela. Vernon fit un pas en avant et siffla violemment. Le loup cessa de courir, puis sauta vers Vernon et lui fit la fête. Vernon lui ordonna de s'asseoir et le loup lui obéit immédiatement. Durant tout le repas, Marge garda Molaire près d'elle de crainte qu'il ne se fasse bouffer par le loup. Mais à un moment, l'attention de Marge s'était portée sur autre chose et le petit chien pensant qu'il ne risquait plus rien avait quitté les alentours et s'était retrouvé de nouveau poursuivit par le loup. Le petit chien avait couru dans toute la maison de la tante Marge en beuglant comme un cochon poursuivit par un loup noir très joueur qui claquait des mâchoires à quelques centimètres de sa queue. C'est à ce moment précis que Vernon éclata de rire et que toute la famille fut priée de repartir chez eux et de ne plus jamais refaire paraître ce monstre.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Les Malefoy explosèrent de rire en écoutant les mauvais coups d'Harry envers le pauvre chien qui n'avait plus jamais été le même. Mais le moment le plus amusant fut quand Dudley raconta la première transformation animagus d'Harry, quand il s'était retrouvé tout poilu et que leur mère avait dû totalement l'épiler. Le pauvre avait hurlé de douleur et avait raconté à tout le monde en classe qu'il faisait une allergie. Draco explosa de rire, mais se garda bien de dire qu'il lui était arrivé la même mésaventure mais lui il s'était retrouvé avec des plumes et ses parents s'étaient bigrement moqués de lui quand il éternuait et qu'il se retrouvait entouré par un nuage de plumes blanches.

Quand minuit sonna, ils étaient toujours à table à rire. Mais le bâillement intempestif des triplés spirituels poussa les parents à amener leurs progénitures dans leurs lits. Harry dormait avec sa vieille peluche en forme de dragon, Draco en serrait une en forme de phénix et Dudley ronflait sans rien. Les parents savaient que Draco et Harry avaient encore besoin de doudou, car leur enfance n'avait pas toujours été joyeuse. Durant toute son enfance, Draco n'avait reçu de son père que des coups et des sorts et Harry était mort. Steven, Harry, c'était la même personne, sauf que l'adulte ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir cette peluche contre lui, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son vivant. Elle le réconfortait, il se sentait rassurer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Mais les adultes savaient que le moment où ils n'en auraient plus besoin approchait.

Les deux familles passèrent leur temps entre le manoir Malefoy et le 4 Privet Drive qui était devenu résidence principal de Severus. Mais les deux apprentis sorciers ne se gênèrent pas à faire des coups fourrés. Ils se moquaient totalement de la panique qu'avait déclenchée Harry en disant que le fils des Potter était mort. Ces derniers recherchaient encore et toujours le nom d'épouse de Pétunia quand ils découvrirent la convocation du tribunal. James l'ouvrit et tomba dans les pommes. Sirius prit la lettre et la lut :

_Monsieur et Madame Potter vous êtes priés de vous présenter ce 19 septembre 1986 au tribunal des affaires familiales de Londres afin que soit statué votre droit de garde sur l'enfant Harry James Potter. _

Sirius siffla :

_-_Oh ! Merde. Je crois que James et Lily ont perdu le droit de garde d'Harry.

_-_C'est mon fils, pleurnicha Lily face à Dumbledore qui n'en menait pas large. C'est mon bébé. C'est vous qui nous aviez dit de le laisser à ma sœur. Que je pourrais le retrouver quand ma fille serait moins dangereuse pour lui. Vous nous avez menti... Vous nous avez menti.

Lily se précipita dans sa chambre et pleura toute sa souffrance. Mais elle devint folle de douleur quand la rumeur de la mort d'Harry Potter arriva dans les journaux. Elle passa son temps à pleurer, de même que Émilie qui aurait tellement voulu revoir son frère. Au fond d'elle-même, sa magie lui hurlait qu'Harry était bel et bien mort et pourtant toujours en vie. Elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation contradictoire. Le premier septembre arrivait le lendemain et elle espérait le travail intensif comme étudiante lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier cette souffrance. Elle avait hâte que le soleil se lève comme cela, elle arriverait plus rapidement à Poudlard.

A suivre


	5. Voyage, début de haine et d'amitié

Voyage, début de haine et d'une grande amitié, chapitre 5

Quand le soleil se leva, au manoir Malefoy, ce fut la panique complète. Ils s'étaient réveillés tous en retard et rien n'avait été préparé. Harry supplia la Magie de faire quelque chose et devant les deux familles, toutes leurs affaires furent parfaitement rangées et réduites. Les deux enfants les mirent dans leurs poches et furent prêts à courir pour arriver à l'heure à King Cross. Grâce à la voiture modifiée des Malefoy, ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, et les deux enfants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et en trouvèrent un vers le fond du train. Bien installés, Harry et Draco se lancèrent dans la lecture d'un livre de sort. Ils voulaient être capables de rendre à leurs malles leurs tailles normales. Ils auraient pu le demander à la Magie, mais ils devaient aussi être capables de le faire seuls. Après deux heures d'étude studieuse, ils se lancèrent dans une monstrueuse bataille explosive. Les deux enfants ne se gênant pas pour tricher à tout va. Les jumeaux spirituels étaient engagés dans un combat épique quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit en grand. Là, ils virent le rouquin à l'air idiot qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, apparaître et leur demander avec un air vraiment stupide sur les traits de son visage :

_-_Je peux venir, il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Et puis quand elle m'a vu, Émilie Potter s'est enfuie en pleurant.

_-_Mmmhhh ! Je suis vraiment... commença Harry qui trouvait ce gamin totalement niais et très sale.

_-_Désolé, mais seul ceux qui ont le même niveau que nous en matière de potion...

_-_Peuvent venir dans ce compartiment.

_-_Et il s'avère...

_-_Que ce n'est pas...

_-_Ton cas. Alors tu ferais...

_-_Mieux de dégager...

_-_Avant que l'un d'entre...

_-_Nous n'ait l'idée de...

_-_Te transformer en quelque chose...

_-_De pas naturel. Tu fermeras...

_-_La porte en sortant et tu...

_-_Le diras aux autres qu'on ne veut voir...

_-_Personne, conclurent les deux enfants en même temps.

Le roux lança un regard noirci par la colère et quitta le compartiment en marmonnant des insultes. Les deux jumeaux spirituels allaient reprendre leur combat épique pour la gloire de la famille Dursley ou de la famille Malefoy quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fille aux cheveux touffus suivie par un petit garçon du même âge avec un visage lunaire. La fille demanda :

_-_Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, Neville a perdu le sien.

_-_Tu viens de le rater de quelques secondes, enfin si ton crapaud est grand, à deux pattes et roux, lança Draco.

_-_Heu... non, répondit Neville.

_-_Ah bah alors ce n'était pas lui.

_-_Mais si tu veux vraiment l'avoir, alors...

_-_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...

_-_Accio crapaud de Neville, s'exclama Harry en demandant à la Magie de le faire.

_-_Crôôôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tous les élèves observèrent avec stupeur le crapaud qui volait dans les différentes voitures. Le batracien était fulminant et quand il arriva dans les mains d'Harry, il lui croassa dessus avec vigueur. Le brun rendit à Neville son crapaud non sans lui avoir mis une laisse. Draco pouffa de rire en voyant le crapaud avec une laisse et un collier. Hermione suivit Draco dans son rire et lança à Neville :

_-_Au moins comme cela, tu ne risqueras plus de le perdre.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Hermione.

Les deux premiers années saluèrent Harry et Draco, puis repartirent vers leur compartiment. Là, Neville découvrit ses affaires devant la porte close, et Hermione découvrit un rouquin qui parlait à deux autres, les pieds négligemment posés sur sa malle.

_-_Hey! Ce sont mes affaires !

_-_Et bien tu n'as qu'à les reprendre, lui cracha le roux alors que les autres riaient méchamment. Hermione prit ses affaires et crachat :

_-_Tu n'es qu'un gros con. Et puis tu pourrais au moins te laver le matin, tu es dégoûtant.

Elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit Neville qui l'attendait. Là, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de retourner auprès d'Harry et de Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du compartiment, ils entendirent des rires. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Le silence se fit, puis Harry s'exclama :

_-_Qui donc ose déranger...

Hermione le coupa en lui disant :

_-_On peut rentrer s'il vous plaît ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, puis le blond ouvrit la porte et découvrit Neville et Hermione qui tiraient leurs malles énormes. Harry fit un vague geste de la main et les deux malles s'envolèrent pour se retrouver dans les filets avec celles des jumeaux. Draco les fit rentrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Puis les jumeaux spirituels attendirent une explication.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux garçons et leur demanda :

_-_Notre compartiment a été pris d'assaut par des crétins. Et y a un crétin roux qui nous a jetés dehors.

_-_Si vous ne craignez pas...

_-_La magie, alors vous pouvez...

_-_Venir.

_-_Merci les garçons. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et mon camarade s'appelle Neville Londubas.

_-_Je me nomme Harry Dursley et lui, c'est mon jumeau spirituel, le grand, l'unique, le majestueux, l'intrépide...

_-_Moi !

Harry, Hermione et Neville explosèrent de rire surtout quand Hermione lança :

_-_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Moi.

_-_Mon frère, tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Draco.

_-_Oui, j'ai vu ce que tu as vu, répondit Harry.

_-_Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_-_Oui, mais comment faire pour que le rouquin se mettre à roter l'hymne national ? demanda Harry.

Neville riait tellement fort qu'il tomba de la banquette. Draco était écarlate et devait se mordre le doigt pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione tentait de se ventiler avec sa main tandis qu'Harry les regardait avec un petit air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

_-_Tu es trop comme gars. Non, je ne te parlais pas de cette pensée là, mais de l'autre.

_-_Oooohhh ! Tu veux dire celle-là ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Celle qui dit que nous avons découvert la merveille faite fille, une intelligence toujours en éveil, une langue acérée et un immense sens de l'humour ?

_-_Oui, tout à fait.

_-_Mais je préférais quand même l'autre. Alors, ma chère Mione, je te présente donc Moi, alias Draco Malefoy, héritier de la puissante et facétieuse famille Malefoy.

_-_Mais je pensais que les Malefoy était à fond dans la magie noire ? s'exclama Neville.

_-_Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon père rencontre mon jumeau spirituel, c'était un monstre. Il me frappait, me traitait plus bas que terre. Et puis tout a changé quand il a rencontré Harry, il est devenu le père idéal, il a développé un sens de l'humour incroyable et il m'aime enfin. Harry m'a sauvé la vie et je ne saurais jamais quoi lui dire pour le remercier.

_-_Je crois que le simple fait de rester son jumeau spirituel est un moyen de le remercier, remarqua timidement Neville.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Nev. Bon parlons d'autre chose, lança Harry en faisant un léger sourire à Draco qui sentait ses pommettes rougir.

_-_Qui gagnait ? demanda Hermione en regardant le jeu de bataille explosive.

_-_Moi ? lancèrent les deux jeunes en même temps.

Ils se jetèrent un pseudo regard noir, puis ils refirent une partie de bataille explosive sous les regards amusés des deux autres.

Dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, les conversations se turent quand ils entendirent une violente explosion, puis un hurlement de rage :

_-_Draco Malefoy ! Je vais te transformer en fouine !

Les septièmes années ne furent pas surpris en voyant deux premières années se courir après. Ils le furent plus quand le poursuivant lança un sort au poursuivit :

_-_**STUPEFIX** !

Le rayon rouge qui n'était appris qu'en sixième année, heurta Draco qui s'effondra, puis Harry avec un sourire sadique lança un sort de moutonnement sur les cheveux lisses du blond. Puis il se carapata rapidement et lança le contre sort :

_-_**Enervate** !

Et enfin pour que sa blague soit parfaite, il lança un sort de miroir devant Draco. Quand ce dernier se réveilla, il poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant sa toison pleine de belles bouclettes blondes. Draco rugit :

_-_Harry Patrick William Dursley ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes et en faire de la saucisse !

Le jeune blond retourna dans son compartiment et tous entendirent une autre violente explosion, puis plus rien. Les septièmes années ne voulaient pas voir ce qui était arrivé au cas où il y aurait d'autres échanges de baguette. Dans le compartiment des deux fous, Hermione et Neville se pissaient de rire dessus en voyant les effets des sorts que s'étaient envoyés leurs deux amis. Le voyage continua plus calmement, puis le train s'arrêta et les premières années furent priés de descendre et de suivre un homme gigantesque appelé Hagrid.

Les premiers années traversèrent le lac en barque, puis pénétrèrent dans le château. Deux d'entre eux eurent un peu de mal à suivre, mais grâce à Hermione et Neville, ils arrivèrent eux aussi à destination. Ils furent accueillis par un professeur sévère mais juste, le professeur McGonagall. La vieille femme expliqua succinctement le règlement intérieur, puis après les avoir fait patienter quelques instants, elle les fit entrer dans une immense salle. Le professeur se posta près d'un vieux chapeau qui se mit à chanter :

_Il y a mille ans_

_Quatre sorciers de cet ancien temps_

_décidèrent de mettre en commun pouvoir et savoir_

_pour créer une école connu sous le nom de Poudlard_

_Gryffondor, le noble lion_

_prenait avec lui ceux qui prônaient le courage dans l'action_

_Serdaigle, la sagesse incarnée_

_accueillait auprès d'elle ceux pour qui le savoir était la clef_

_Poufsouffle, la douceur et la fidélité_

_acceptait avec elle tous ceux qui possédaient ses qualités_

_Serpentard, la ruse et l'ambition_

_N'accueillait auprès de lui que ceux dont le but était du pouvoir la possession_

_Pendant quelques temps la paix régna _

_mais après quelques année, entre eux la guerre éclata._

_Dans la rage et la fureur,_

_Serpentard quitta l'école sonnant le glas de l'unité_

_Mais aujourd'hui l'unité peut être recréée_

_Par celui que la mort a pris et a rendu_

_Celui qui jamais ne sera une victime_

_Celui qui pourrait tuer sans ressentir _

_et qui jamais n'aura de repentir_

_Celui qui est prêt malgré son jeune âge_

_au combat final contre le sombre mage._

_Mais le temps de la guerre n'est pas encore venu_

_Et pour l'instant le temps est à la fête_

_Et pour connaître la maison où je vais vous mettre,_

_vous devez me mettre sur votre tête._

Le silence fut absolument terrible. Tous regardaient le choipeau alors qu'un des élèves regardait un autre. Se réveillant, le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves de première année.

_-_Abbot Hanna.

_-Poufsouffle !_ répondit le choipeau.

Les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres, puis ils arrivèrent au nom de :

_-_Dursley, Harry.

Il y eut un silence de mort quand une loutre noire aux yeux verts sauta du cou d'Hermione Granger, courut droit vers le professeur et bondit sur le tabouret. De stupéfaction, le professeur lâcha le choipeau qui tomba sur l'animal. Les professeurs ne comprenaient rien, ni le professeur Dumbledore qui observait la scène les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, ni le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Quirrel. Severus soupira, ça y est, ils allaient commencer à mettre le bazar dans l'école. Sous le choipeau, Harry entendit une voix grave lui dire :

_-Mais qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Harry Potter._

_-Non, c'est vrai. Je suis Harry Dursley._

_-Tu n'as pas l'âme d'un sorcier._

_-L'enfant est mort à cinq ans et moi à trente. Mon âme a remplacé la sienne, car physiquement Harry doit survivre pour vaincre Voldy chéri d'amour._

_-Tu n'as aucun respect pour lui._

_-Déjà qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour lui-même. On ne peut pas respecter quelqu'un qui ne se respecte pas._

_-Très philosophique... Bien, où vais-je te mettre ?_

_-Ah-ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme._

_-Mmmm ! Tu as déjà tué dans ton ancienne vie mais tu es courageux et tu n'hésites pas à te sacrifier pour tes amis. Alors je te verrais parfaitement à... _GRYFFONDOR !

La loutre sortit de dessous le choipeau et allait vers la table silencieuse des gryffondors quand le choipeau brailla :

_-_Et reprends ta forme humaine, tu n'es pas une loutre.

Harry murmura :

_-_**Finite incantatem** !

Puis tous virent le portrait craché de James Potter apparaître. Le jeune garçon était très grand, il n'avait pas la taille d'un gamin de onze ans, mais plutôt de quatorze. Harry se tourna vers le choipeau et lança :

_-_T'es jaloux, parce que je suis une belle loutre et que tu n'es qu'un vieux chapeau !

_-_Même pas vrai d'abord ! s'égosilla le choipeau vexé.

Tout fier de sa tirade, Harry bondit avec légèreté et se retrouva entre deux jumeaux de troisième année. Il se mit immédiatement à faire connaissance :

_-_Salutation nobles gryffondors. Je me nomme Harry Dursley. Et vous ?

_-_Fred...

_-_Et Georges Weasley.

_-_C'est un plaisir.

Les trois jeunes papotaient paisiblement sans faire attention au fait que tous les professeurs observaient le jeune garçon. Le professeur Dumbledore était heureux, il savait maintenant le nom de Harry, Harry Dursley. Harry Potter était vivant et il était dans l'école. Bon, il allait devoir trouver le moyen de mettre Harry dans sa poche. Tous tentaient de voir le Survivant, mais ce dernier était trop plongé dans une discussion fascinante avec les jumeaux Weasley sur comment mettre le bazar dans l'école pour faire attention. La répartition continua. Granger Hermione fut envoyée à Gryffondor, Neville Londubas aussi. Les deux nouveaux amis saluèrent Harry, puis écoutèrent le reste de la répartition. Ils savaient qu'Harry était beaucoup plus proche de Draco que deux et qu'ils passeraient automatiquement au deuxième plan, mais grâce aux deux terreurs, ils étaient devenus amis, donc ils n'étaient plus seuls. La répartition continua, puis le professeur McGonagall s'exclama :

_-_Malefoy, Draco !

Il y eut un silence de mort quand une belle fouine à la fourrure bouclée et dorée quitta le cou de Neville et bondit sur le siège. Le professeur McGonagall ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sous le choipeau, Draco entendit une voix soupirer :

_-Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Aussi immature l'un que l'autre. Tu pourrais aller dans n'importe quelle maison, mais je sais où t'envoyer à ..._ SERPENTARD !

La fouine sortit de sous le choipeau et repartit. Quand de nouveau l'item beugla :

_-_Vous êtes dans une école pas dans un zoo, alors reprenez votre forme humaine !

Avec un petit rire, Draco reprit forme humaine et lança :

_-_T'es jaloux, parce que je suis une belle fouine et que tu n'es qu'un vieux chapeau !

_-_Grrrrr !

Draco au lieu d'aller à sa table se jeta sur son frère jumeau spirituel et lui siffla dans les oreilles :

_-_Je suis derrière toi.

_-_On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

_-_Pas de problème. A plus petit frère.

Ils observèrent le reste de la répartition, Pansy fut envoyée à Serpentard et l'ex-survivante fut envoyée à :

_-Poufsouffle_.

La petite fille timide et douce se précipita afin de s'asseoir près d'un grand qui s'appelait Cedric Diggory. La répartition continua et Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor tandis que Blaise Zabini était envoyé à Serpentard. Maintenant que la répartition était terminée, le festin put commencer, et les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Ronald, dit Ron, observait avec colère et jalousie Harry. Le jeune garçon était plus grand que lui, plus riche, plus beau, et il était ami avec Draco Malefoy héritier d'une puissante et riche famille sorcière. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer, c'est qu'Harry s'était bien moqué de lui. Quand le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore lança :

_-_Maintenant que vos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Messieurs Dursley et Malefoy, pourriez-vous rester un moment je vous pr...

Il se tut quand il remarqua que les deux petits démons avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette sous les rires d'Hermione et de Neville. En fait, tous les deux étaient en train de jouer dans les couloirs sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis par le sombre Severus Rogue. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers, les deux enfants se jetèrent dedans et dans un double pop bruyant, ils se transformèrent en loup. Les deux animaux furent suivit par un corbeau stupéfait de l'audace des deux élèves. Les deux loups s'amusaient à se tirer les oreilles, à se mordre la queue et à courser un pauvre corbeau qui faillit se faire dévorer par les deux animaux. L'oiseau fila dans les cachots, mais il était toujours poursuivit par les deux loups. Il se cacha dans son laboratoire et les deux animaux entrèrent en courant. Brusquement, le loup noir stoppa, puis reprit forme humaine, suivit par Draco qui lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ?

Harry s'approcha d'un bocal et Draco comprit, il était fasciné par tous les ingrédients.

_-_Woooaaaa ! Tu...

_-_As vu...

_-_Du sang de...

_-_Crocodile du...

_-_Désert.

Les deux enfants ressemblaient vraiment à des jumeaux, parce qu'ils terminaient toujours les phrases de l'autre. Une voix froide les fit sursauter :

_-_Harry, Draco. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à Poudlard et non plus chez vous ?

_-_C'est...

_-_Assez,...

_-_Dommage...

_-_Professeur.

_-_En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas aussi instables dans mon cours, soupira Severus qui les adorait.

_-_Mmmhhh ! C'est une idée à développer. Mouahahahahhahah !

_-_Wouah ! Harry, tu as un rire diabolique vachement bien réussi, s'extasia Draco hilare tandis que Severus soupirait de lassitude.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre jeune padawan, répondit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait paternel.

Severus crut un instant qu'il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension appelé aussi 4 Privet Drive. Avec ces douces licornes qui agressaient tous ceux qui osaient porter du noir. Il avait été obligé de s'habiller en couleur pastel pour sortir dans le jardin. Ces loups-garous qui bavaient sur ceux qui étaient habillés avec des couleurs pastel, alors le sombre professeur s'était mis à porter des couleurs vives. Ces centaures qui dès qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un portant des couleurs vives, se précipitaient sur ce pauvre malheureux et prenaient leur pied à lire son avenir dans sa main ou dans des feuilles de thé ce qui poussa Severus à porter des vêtements blancs. C'est sirènes qui aspergeaient tous ceux habillés de blanc. Et il était hors de question qu'il se promène à moitié nu avec des fées des bois obsédées qui se jetaient sur le premier mâle venu. C'était la maison de fou comme l'appelait Lucius hilare mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer quelque chose dans cette maison où il était accepté comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

_-_Arrête de regarder La Guerre des Étoiles. Ô mon cher jumeau spirituel.

_-_Tout ce que tu voudras mon frère. Bien et si nous faisions ce que ton père détestait qu'on lui fasse ?

_-_Non, les enfants, je refuse, s'exclama Severus en reculant qui savait ce que voulaient faire les deux enfants.

_-_Avec plaisir mon frère que j'aime.

_-_Hey ! Vous m'écoutez ? s'alarma le professeur.

_-_Ah ! Draco je t'aime aussi mon frère spirituel que j'adore.

Les deux élèves tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos. Puis ils se redressèrent, se tournèrent vers Severus et lui sautèrent dessus sous leur forme animagus. Le professeur ne put même pas faire un geste qu'il recevait deux loups baveurs.

_-_ ! Beurk !

Harry et Draco se mirent à lui lécher le visage et surtout à baver sur son visage. Le pauvre Severus étalé sur le sol ne put faire le moindre mouvement étant à moitié écrasé par les deux canis lupus. Harry réussit à faire rentrer son fin museau dans le col du professeur et le fit hurler de rire avec de grosses léchouilles baveuses. Le pauvre était terriblement chatouilleux, et cela s'entendait. Après cinq minutes de cette torture, Severus Rogue en pleurait de rire. Quand ils eurent terminé de le noyer, les deux petits démons déguerpirent car ils avaient entendu du bruit.

Le professeur Dumbledore vit deux loups s'enfuir du laboratoire et ordonna aux professeurs présents de les rattraper. Les deux loups s'amusèrent comme des fous, visitant le château tout en essayant d'éviter les professeurs, sauf qu'à un moment, ils se retrouvèrent face à un vieil homme moche et un chat. Les deux loups les regardèrent, se regardèrent, puis détalèrent à toute vitesse dans l'autre direction poursuivit par l'homme. Soudain, les deux poursuivants entendirent un horrible cri de douleur. Et plus rien. Ils s'approchèrent et virent le loup noir lécher la patte du loup blanc. Ce dernier devait vraiment avoir mal, car il frissonnait de tout son corps. Le loup noir le força à se relever et tous les deux repartirent clopin-clopant vers les cachots. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et se retransformèrent. Draco grimaçait de douleur et Harry lui dit :

_-_Tu as de la chance petit frère, j'ai amélioré la potion reparos. Moins de deux secondes et en plus elle a le goût de framboise.

_-_Super. Tu peux la faire vite ? demanda le blond qui tentait de contenir ses larmes de douleur.

_-_Aucun problème, j'en ai toujours sur moi.

Devant le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore, Harry sortit une fiole qui contenait une potion avec une belle couleur rose très appétissante.

_-_Tu bois une partie, environ le tiers.

Draco but le tiers de la potion, puis Harry déversa l'autre tiers sur la blessure et lui fit boire le dernier. Le jeune serpentard soupira de soulagement, il n'avait plus mal du tout.

_-_Merci petit frère spirituel, Tu es le meilleur.

_-_Tu es pas mal non plus mon cher jumeau spirituel. Dire que nous allons être séparés durant trois longues heures !

_-_Cette souffrance accable mon cœur d'une douleur lancinante, lança Draco dans une prose parfaite.

_-_Ta syntaxe et ta prose emplissent mon âme d'une glorieuse félicité ! renifla Harry d'un ton faussement ému.

Tous les professeurs pouffèrent de rire devant les bêtises des deux jeunes. Draco siffla :

_-_La prochaine fois, j'évite la marche.

_-_J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait un tel piège. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais...

Dans un double pop, ils se transformèrent en loups et filèrent dans les couloirs. Les professeurs soupirèrent lourdement, puis se mirent à les poursuivre avec la volonté de les attraper. Cependant, plus la nuit avançait, plus la fatigue les prenait. Alors vers minuit, ils décidèrent de cesser la chasse et tous allèrent se coucher sachant que le lendemain, les deux enfants seraient là en classe. Les deux animagi grimpèrent dans les escaliers, coururent dans les couloirs, découvrirent des pièces inconnues et surtout, ils visitèrent un vieux dortoir dans une tour à l'opposée de la tour de divination. Les deux canidés décidèrent de s'y installer. Ils arrêtèrent de courir et écoutèrent afin de savoir si quelqu'un les suivait, mais non. Ils étaient totalement seuls. Ravis, ils reprirent leur forme humaine, puis ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent une pièce froide, mais qui pouvait devenir très chaleureuse. Ils étaient peut-être forts en magie, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas transformer cette épave seuls. Alors tous les deux touchèrent le mur de Poudlard et demandèrent au Château :

_-_Ô puissant Poudlard, pourrais-tu faire que...

_-_Cette pièce devienne notre dortoir ?

_-_L'endroit où...

_-_Nous serions à l'abri et...

_-_En sécurité ?

Comme répondant à leur souhait, la poussière disparut de même que la saleté. Des tapis apparurent de nulle part. Les boiseries retrouvèrent toute leur splendeur d'antan et en quelques minutes, la pièce froide et humide devint douce, chaleureuse et confortable. Les deux enfants savaient qu'ils seraient à l'abri ici. Ils visitèrent tout l'appartement et découvrirent deux chambres liées l'une à l'autre par la salle de bain. Les deux enfants savaient ce que voulait Poudlard, qu'ils arrivent à se séparer. Draco regarda Harry et ce dernier lui dit :

_-_Allez, ce n'est pas si grave. Poudlard va nous aider à nous séparer pour avoir notre propre vie.

_-_Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus vivre seul !

D'un coup, la chambre se retrouva avec un nouveau lit et la deuxième chambre devint une bibliothèque. Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond et dit :

_-_Merci Poudlard. Quand je serais prêt, tu pourras faire une autre chambre. Mais pour l'instant, je veux vivre le plus de temps possible avec mon jumeau spirituel.

Harry eut un doux sourire devant l'affirmation de son meilleur ami, Steven comprenait la volonté de son frère de cœur. S'il avait eu un frère dans son enfance mouvementée, il l'aurait collé comme une sangsue. Avec un doux sourire, il lui dit :

_-_Allez, Draco, tu prends ta douche, ensuite je prends la mienne et on va dormir. Demain on va avoir un sacré boulot.

_-_Tu as raison frérot. Harry, je... je sais que nous ne sommes pas frères, mais pour moi, tu es mon frère et tu le seras toujours.

_-_Je... Steven sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça... enfin, à part les Dursley et Dudley. Il devait protéger les Malefoy du retour de Voldemort. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire alors. Dire la vérité, tout leur raconter. Mais seraient-ils prêts à écouter cela ? Croiraient-ils cela ? Et surtout est-ce qu'ils lui pardonneraient le fait de ne pas avoir tout dit ? Si pour les protéger il devait les perdre, alors il perdrait son meilleur ami. Quand devrait-il le dire, maintenant ou...

_-_Harry, tu sais, on sait que tu ne nous dis pas tout. Papa m'a dit de te laisser le temps de tout révéler, de prendre ton temps et...

Draco n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se trouva serré dans les bras de son frère qui pleura contre lui. Draco avait peur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry pleurer et il n'aimait pas cela, mais vraiment pas. C'est... c'était contre nature. Draco commença à le consoler et lui demanda :

_-_Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il était tellement fatigué de jouer le rôle d'un enfant heureux qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère de cœur.

A suivre


	6. Rivalité entre les maisons ?

Chapitre 6

Draco qui était aussi grand et fort qu'Harry le prit dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit. Ensuite, il alla faire sa toilette et s'endormit en se demandant quel était ce secret si lourd qu'il avait fait craquer Harry. Alors qu'il s'endormait, un fait s'imposa à son esprit. Dudley appelait Harry Steven ! Mais pourquoi puisque Harry s'appelait Harry Patrick William Dursley ? D'après ce qu'il avait appris de la famille de doux dingues, il n'y avait aucun Steven dans leur famille. Il cessa rapidement d'y penser quand la fatigue fut trop importante et qu'il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, les réveils que Pétunia leur avait offerts, se mirent à hurler comme des pucelles sur un bûcher. Le son strident les réveilla en sursaut. Les deux amis ouvrirent de grands yeux affolés en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, puis soupirèrent lourdement en comprenant que c'était les deux réveils. Ils ouvrirent les voilages de leurs lits à Baldaquin et furent stupéfaits en voyant que les deux réveils hurlant se trouvaient sur des tables de chevets et que leurs malles étaient ouvertes et vides. Ils se regardèrent, puis éteignirent leurs réveils et ouvrirent leurs armoires. Là ils découvrirent que toutes leurs affaires étaient parfaitement bien rangées. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis levèrent le nez vers le ciel et s'exclamèrent :

_-_Merci Poudlard.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien réveillés, ils filèrent dans la salle de bain. Ils couraient comme des malades à celui qui arriverait le premier dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Malheureusement, les deux allaient à la même vitesse et c'est à la même vitesse qu'ils s'explosèrent sur la porte. Poudlard trembla légèrement sur ses fondations alors qu'il pleurait de rire. Les deux amis se relevèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent deux salles de bain et non plus une seule. Ils allaient pouvoir se doucher sans honte. Il faut dire que tous les deux étaient très pudiques et n'aimaient pas montrer une partie de leur corps à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout content, ils prirent une bonne douche, puis après s'être rhabillés, décidèrent de quitter leur dortoir. Ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un pénètre dans leur antre, alors ils cherchèrent un tableau, mais rien. Cependant, une toile apparut représentant une chimère. L'animal tourna sa tête vers les deux enfants et leur dit :

_-_Je vais maintenant garder votre dortoir jusqu'à la fin de vos études.

_-_Merci, s'exclamèrent les deux enfants.

_-_Quel mot de passe voulez-vous prendre ?

_-_Rebelle et lion font rébellion, répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

La chimère eut un léger sourire, puis reprit sa pose. Ils n'étaient pas en retard, car il n'était que 7 heures. Les deux jumeaux spirituels filèrent vers la Grande Salle. Avec un grand sourire, ils ouvrirent la porte en grand en s'exclamant l'un après l'autre :

_-_Et les portes s'écartent devant...

_-_Moïse !

Un énorme éclat de rire venant de la maison des rouges et ors accueillit les deux arrivants. Hermione était pliée devant les facéties des deux nouveaux. Elle était vraiment heureuse de les voir et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_-_Bonjour Moi, alors comment va ton frère jumeau spirituel ?

Draco lui fit un énorme sourire et lui répondit :

_-_Il est affamé. Je vais le nourrir avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de dévorer des enfants innocents.

Hermione demanda :

_-_Je peux venir avec vous ?

_-_Si tu n'as pas peur d'être corrompu par des serpentards, aucun problème.

_-_Merci, Moi !

Draco éclata de rire, puis lui dit :

_-_Moi, c'est bien, mais Draco ou Drake, c'est mieux.

_-_Ok, Drake.

_-_Salut la compagnie, s'exclama une voix nouvelle.

Les trois amis se tournèrent et virent Neville qui s'étirait tranquillement. Le jeune garçon bailla vigoureusement, se gratta la tête puis demanda :

_-_Alors, vous avez réussi à perdre les profs ?

_-_Ouais ! répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Hermione lui demanda :

_-_On va aller débaucher des serpentards, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

Les deux gryffondors suivirent les jumeaux spirituels et s'assirent chez les serpentards. Ceux qui étaient là, les regardaient avec stupéfaction, trois élèves venaient de rompre une loi tacite vieille de plusieurs centaines d'année, ils venaient de se rendre chez les serpentards. Si Draco, Hermione et Neville s'assirent tranquillement, Harry se laissa tomber comme une merde, pour le plus grand amusement de ses amis. Maintenant qu'il était assit, il pouvait commencer la chose le plus importante de la journée, manger ! Plus l'heure avançait, plus la Grande Salle se remplissait et plus les regards noirs devenaient nombreux. Enfin, les serpentards arrivèrent avec classe et Draco se présenta ainsi que ses amis :

_-_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Et l'aspirateur sur pattes près de moi, c'est mon jumeau spirituel, Harry Dursley, anciennement Harry Potter.

_-_Chalut ! répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

Un élève de sixième année du nom de Flint s'approcha et lui dit froidement :

_-_Tu es un gryffondor ! Les lions n'ont rien à faire parmi les serpents.

_-_Tu connais les mœurs dissolus des lions, ils bouffent comme dix, ils dorment dix-huit heures par jour et présentement, j'ai la flemme de bouger, répliqua Harry en daignant lever la tête vers lui.

Les serpentards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Neville afin de connaître les raisons de leur présence à leur table et les deux gryffondors lancèrent :

-Nous sommes là pour vous corrompre, pauvres et innocents petits serpentards sans défense !

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que tous les verts et argents regardaient avec stupéfaction les deux gryffondors, puis il y eut une explosion de rire. Même les serpentards les plus sombres en avaient mal au ventre. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour accepter ces étranges gryffondors qui ne les voyaient pas comme des monstres ou des futurs mangemorts. Ils étaient plus ouverts que les autres et avaient un sacré humour. Harry, Hermione et Neville serrèrent la main de nombreux serpentards et alors que Neville et Hermione papotaient avec des jeunes de premières années, Harry s'exclama en voyant Blaise :

_-_Blasinou d'amour, comment vas-tu ?

_-_Mon Ryrynouchet, je pète la forme, s'exclama Blaise hilare.

Draco explosa de rire devant les surnoms débiles que se donnaient les deux amis. Leur amitié n'était pas aussi fusionnelle qu'avec Draco, mais elle était forte, de même qu'avec Pansy qui s'amusait à draguer Draco alors que tous les quatre savaient qu'elle en pinçait pour Dudley amour naissant totalement accepté par leur famille respective car accepté par la magie. Hermione et Neville apprenaient avec bonheur à connaître les serpentards à savoir comment ils étaient et surtout si tout ce qu'on disait sur eux était vrai ou complètement faux. Soudain la Grande Salle fut secouée par un véritable cri de rage et de haine :

_-_Bande de sales traîtres comment osez-vous vous approcher de ces sales serpentards ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri et ils virent le rouquin niais qui les observait avec dégoût. Draco se pencha vers un sixième année et murmura :

_-_Mineur de sexe masculin !

Le serpentard qui était tranquillement en train de boire son café se mit à pouffer, puis à s'étouffer en avalant de travers. Ses amis explosèrent de rire alors qu'il devenait rouge. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Weasley et dit :

-Tu peux nous la refaire en bleu ?

Il y eut un bruyant éclat de rire des verts et argents surpris par la phrase du gryffondor. A ces mots, Ronald devint cramoisi et Harry s'écria d'un air pseudo horrifié :

-Attention, il va exploser.

Alors que les rires étaient toujours plus présents, Hermione sirota paisiblement son chocolat chaud et lança :

_-_Ils sont serpentards, soit, mais ils sont propres eux ! Au moins !

Draco explosa de rire et lança bruyamment :

_-_Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle se faire casser ! Et en beauté !

Le rouquin devint écarlate et Hermione reposa délicatement son bol et répliqua :

_-_Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas grave s'ils sont des serpentards... Personne n'est parfait... Ah si ! Moi !

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit en reniflant comme s'il allait pleurer :

_-_Merci, merci, vous voyez ! C'est la preuve que je suis parfait.

Tous regardèrent les deux jeunes se moquer d'eux-mêmes et des autres alors qu'Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à manger en entendant les conneries de ses amis. Soudain, le rouquin rugit :

_-_Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste TOUS !

_-_Oh ! La ferme, poils de carotte ! cracha Neville.

_-_Et quant à toi espèce de sale traitre... !

_-_Ronald ! Tais-toi espèce de niais ! lança Harry qui cessa de manger et lança un regard noir vers le rouquin qui le regardait avec haine.

Draco et Harry sentirent que Poudlard n'était pas content. En effet, alors que les maisons allaient enfin se rabibocher, quelqu'un tentait d'arrêter ce processus difficile. Harry ferma les yeux et demanda à la Magie de punir cet idiot réfractaire au moindre changement. Le château tout à fait d'accord, décida de punir l'enfant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut un sourire très amusé et lança aux serpentards près de lui qui n'appréciaient pas ce gryffondor obtus et intolérant :

_-_J'adore la magie. Avec la magie, il n'y a pas besoin de baguette, ni de mot. Respecte la magie et la magie te respectera. Aime la magie et la magie t'aimera. Soit prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la magie et la magie fera n'importe quoi pour toi. Comme ceci.

Ron Weasley se retrouva transformé en âne et se mit à brailler à tue-tête en faisant une magnifique chorégraphie qui suivait les instructions du refrain:

Le matin, le réveil sonne  
ça m'prend la tête mais faut me lever  
Car on m'attend d'bonne heure au bahut  
J'ai les yeux qui sont collés j'suis incapable de bouger  
Comme si je faisais 600 kilos  
Heureusement moi j'ai trouvé  
Le moyen de me réveiller  
Pour ça il faut simplement que j'allume ma radio  
Y'a 2-3 gestes à répéter  
Ma danse elle est pas compliquée  
Même si t'es super mal gaulé  
Et qu' t'as pas d'abdos  
Ni d'porte manteaux  
Ni de chameaux  
Ou ni d'oiseaux

{Refrain: x3}  
Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller eh ben tu sautes sur ton lit

T'as compris

Je descends du bus  
Et quand j'arrive dans mon lycée  
J'veux tout casser  
Oui mais j'ai pas de muscles  
Tous mes amis vont m'charrier  
Comme d'habitude j'me fais vanner  
Mes copines m'appellent le mollusque  
N'empêche que moi j'ai un secret  
Que je vais pas leurs dévoiler.  
C'est une danse que j'ai inventée  
Vers 15 heures 37  
J'la dit à vous car j'vous connais  
Et que j'veux pas m'la faire piquer  
Mais si jamais vous la dansez  
Vous s'rez un athlète  
Sur la gonflette  
Ni les enfet's  
Manges ton survêt'

{Refrain: x3}  
Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller et ben tu sautes sur la piste

T'as compris ben oui

Na na na {x2}  
Na na na {x2}

{au Refrain, x3}

Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller et ben tu sautes sur la piste

(_Le « sfur » du 6-9 sur la musique de last ketchup « Asereje » _)

Tous les élèves présents riaient comme des fous surtout en voyant que la crinière de l'âne était composée de carottes. Draco pouffa et dit :

_-_Poil de carotte, ça lui va bien à Weasley.

_-_Ça lui va trop bien ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

_-_C'est trop génial Harry, rigola Pansy.

Les serpentards venaient de comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas plus puissant qu'eux, loin de là, mais il avait le don de parler à la Magie et d'utiliser la magie qui se trouvait autour de lui pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Rare était ceux qui était capable de le faire et encore plus rare ceux qui pouvait tenir le rythme. Selena Brooks, serpentard de septième année, reposa son bol de café et dit à Harry :

_-_Petit, tu devrais cesser d'utiliser la Magie et entraîner la tienne.

_-_Oui, mais si je fais ça, je ne peux plus faire de coup foireux à cet idiot de Weasley !

_-_N'ait crainte petite chimère, nous t'aiderons à t'améliorer.

_-_Chimère?

_-_Oui, moitié lion et moitié serpent, ça te va parfaitement, répondit la jeune fille.

_-_C'est vrai, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire rusé.

Harry se tourna vers Draco, Hermione et Neville et leur dit :

_-_Ça vous va comme surnom ?

_-_Les chimères ? murmura Hermione.

_-_Ouais ! C'est cool ! s'exclama Draco.

_-_Hermione et Draco ont raison, ça nous va bien. Les Chimères ! lança Neville.

_-_Sachant que pour les moldus, la chimère autre que la créature magique désigne aussi quelque chose qui n'existe pas, dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_-_Et une amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard est une chimère, car ça n'existe pas, répliqua Selena.

_-_Tout à fait, s'exclama Draco.

_-_Ah, les profs sont de retour. Prenons un air innocent que nous n'avons jamais eu, lança calmement Harry pour le plus grand amusement de ses amis et de ceux qui l'entouraient tout en regardant Ronald Weasley qui continuait à se trémousser en braillant la chanson de la « Danse des Canards ».

Les serpentards commençaient vraiment à apprécier ce lion si différent des autres. Il leur ressemblait et malgré son appartenance aux gryffondors, il ne les traitait pas comme de la merde ou des parias. Ils discutèrent tranquillement mangeant comme dix et mettant au point des blagues sur tous les profs. Ce n'est pas amusant sinon. Le professeur Rogue qui sentait que les deux petits démons allaient corrompre ses fiers serpentards demanda froidement :

_-_Monsieur Dursley, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'abîmer mes serpentards ?

_-_N'ayez aucune crainte professeur, je vous les rendrais dans l'état où je les ai trouvés, répondit Harry.

_-_Cependant, professeur, notre but inavouable est de corrompre ces pauvres serpentards innocents afin de les transformer en gryffondors fonceurs, provocateurs et tout plein d'adjectifs en eurs qui feraient peur à Serpentard votre fondateur, ricana Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil malsain vers les serpentards qui avaient du mal à manger, car il est difficile de rire et de manger en même temps. Cependant, Harry et Neville l'applaudissaient pour les rimes impromptues qu'elle avait lancées.

Rogue renifla puis alla à la table des professeurs en tentant de cacher le sourire qui voulait s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, tandis que les serpentards éclataient bruyamment de rire tout en lisant leur emploi du temps que venait de leur donner les préfets. Harry, Draco, Hermione et Neville discutaient avec les serpentards des années supérieurs pour connaître des sorts terribles afin de mettre le bordel à Poudlard. Ils parlaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand le préfet des gryffondors apporta aux trois transfuges leurs emplois du temps. Harry, Neville, Hermione et Draco se montrèrent leurs emplois du temps. Ils étaient assez contents, car ils avaient les mêmes cours. En effet, les serpentards et les gryffondors étaient toujours mis ensemble.

Trop rapidement pour les quatre amis, le moment d'aller chercher leurs affaires afin d'aller à leur premier cours, Métamorphose. Hermione qui avait compris le don d'Harry lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_Surtout, n'utilise que ta magie. Au début ça sera dur, mais tu dois le faire. Bien sûr, il n'est pas interdit de faire des mauvais coups à cet idiot de Weasley avec ta méthode.

_-_Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que Poudlard et la Magie me disent de faire la même chose. Et qu'ils me traitent de gros flemmard.

Draco explosa de rire, entraînant Neville et Hermione. Tous les quatre se levèrent pour partir, quand Harry se tourna vers Selena et lui demanda :

_-_On se retrouve où et quand pour les cours de rattrapage ?

_-_Ce soir après les cours.

_-_Merci.

_-_Bien sûr tes amis sont les bienvenus.

Les Chimères remercièrent et saluèrent la serpentard, puis se dirigèrent chacun vers leur dortoir. Ils se séparèrent, puis alors qu'Hermione et Neville allaient chez les gryffondors, Draco et Harry allaient chez les Chimères. Draco dit à Harry :

_-_On devrait inviter Neville et Hermione à dormir ici. Je crains qu'ils ne risquent des représailles de la part de Weasmoche !

_-_Tu as raison. On leur demandera tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, on risque d'arriver en retard.

Les deux amis allèrent prendre leurs affaires, puis ils filèrent dans les couloirs interminables de l'école de magie. Heureusement, grâce à Poudlard, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle de métamorphose. Là, ils virent qu'il y avait déjà Neville et Hermione. Les deux amis furent ravis de voir arriver Harry et Draco. Hermione leur demanda :

_-_Vous étiez dans votre antre ?

_-_Oui, dans l'antre des Chimères. D'ailleurs, vous en faites partie, donc cela vous plairait de venir dormir avec nous? Bien sûr, Hermione, tu auras ta propre chambre. Et si Neville veut dormir seul, il le pourra aussi.

_-_Pour moi, c'est d'accord, comme cela je n'entendrai plus cette andouille de Weasley ronfler comme un sonneur. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir.

Hermione et Neville étaient prêts à hurler de joie, les jumeaux spirituels les avaient totalement acceptés. Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent tous côte à côte. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle à la suite de ses élèves, puis commença l'appel. Elle tiqua au nom de Dursley et de Malefoy. Ces deux sales gosses les avaient fait courir durant la moitié de la nuit. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers ses élèves et vit que trois gryffondors se trouvaient à côté de trois serpentards. C'était une amitié des plus stupéfiantes. Mais bon, elle avait d'autre chose à faire comme demander à ces deux sales gosses s'ils étaient bien animagi. Comme s'ils sentaient qu'elle allait leur poser une question, Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers elle en la regardant avec un air des plus innocents. Le professeur plissa les paupières et ordonna :

_-_Êtes- vous animagi tous les deux ?

_-_Oui ! Depuis nos huit ans, répondit Draco avec orgueil.

Le professeur était choqué, les deux enfants étaient plus puissants qu'ils en avaient l'air. Devenir animagus avant dix sept ans, personne n'avait jamais réussi ce prodige avant eux. Alors elle leur demanda :

_-_Vous êtes-vous enregistrés auprès du Ministère ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et lança :

_-_Pensez-vous réellement qu'un de ces abrutis du ministère pourrait croire que deux enfants deviendraient animagi avant leur dix-septième année ?

_-_Non. Personne ne pourrait le croire. Moi-même je ne le croirais pas si je ne vous avais pas vu vous transformer, murmura le professeur.

Tous les élèves observèrent les deux jumeaux spirituels avec stupéfaction. Il était impossible que deux enfants de cet âge puissent devenir animagus. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vraiment eu l'aide des elfes, des parents des Draco et de la Magie. Minerva demanda :

_-_Pourriez-vous... ?

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, deux loups se trouvaient face à elle, un loup noir comme la nuit sans la moindre cicatrice et un loup totalement blanc qui regardait les autres comme s'ils étaient des poux. Hermione s'exclama :

_-_Ouais ! C'est super. Vivement que je sois assez grande pour le faire.

_-_T'as raison, moi aussi j'ai hâte, renchérit Neville.

_-_Mais pour cela, vous devez avoir de bonnes notes en métamorphose et en sortilège. Bien, pourriez-vous reprendre votre forme humaine ?

Les deux loups se mirent sur leurs pattes arrière, mirent une de leur patte avant au niveau de leur tempe dans un pseudo salut militaire.

Hermione se mit à pouffer de rire, reconnaissant ce salut. Le professeur se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda :

_-_ Que font-ils ?

_-_C'est le salut militaire d'un soldat à un officier supérieur, c'est un signe de respect, répondit Hermione.

Le professeur eut un doux sourire, alors que les deux enfants reprenaient forme humaine et se jetaient à côté de leurs amis. Elle était fière de ses lions qui forgeaient une forte amitié avec des serpents. Elle toussota un peu, puis leur dit :

_-_Bien, aujourd'hui est votre première leçon de métamorphose. Vous devez savoir que...

Elle fut interrompue quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Ronald Weasley entra dans la salle de classe en soufflant comme un bœuf. Le professeur haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Weasley avez-vous une excuse pour votre retard inadmissible ?

_-_Je me suis perdu professeur.

_-_Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor.

Le jeune garçon la regarda un instant et sursauta quand elle lui dit :

_-_Vous n'avez pas besoin de me regarder pour trouver une place.

_-_Pardon professeur.

Le jeune roux se plaça à une place loin des serpentards et écouta le reste du cours. McGonagall expliqua à ses élèves la dangerosité de la métamorphose, la difficulté à en faire et les catastrophes qu'il y avait eu en se trompant dans les formules. Après une heure de grattage et dix minutes de pause, elle leur dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer la pratique. En effet, je veux que vous transformiez cette allumette en aiguille à coudre.

Elle regarda ses élèves et les vit tous très sérieux, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une catastrophe sur les bras. Harry bougonnait un peu, car la Magie et Poudlard venaient de lui dire qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait être capable de faire la métamorphose tout seul. Mais il devait le faire. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à la tache et cela ne devait pas commencer comme cela. Il arrivait à faire des potions sans aucun problème, utilisait parfaitement bien le sort Reducto, d'ailleurs le seul sort qu'il connaissait et était animagus multiple. Il devait réussir à faire comme les autres enfants que diable. Il avait la chance d'avoir une enfance comme les autres et par le diable, il allait l'avoir. Alors il écouta avec beaucoup d'attention ce que disait le professeur, prenait des notes précises et frémissait en entendant les horreurs qui étaient arrivés à ceux qui avait fait n'importe quoi. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu tuer Draco ou même le transformer en monstre. Il ne devait plus faire n'importe quoi. Le commandant Hermann l'aurait flingué depuis longtemps s'il avait fait un truc comme cela. Il avait mis en danger de mort l'un de ses camarades de peloton. Quand le professeur leur donna la formule et expliqua les mouvements de baguettes, il les écrivit scrupuleusement et ensuite attendit le moment d'essayer.

Enfin, vers la moitié du cours, elle leur permit de commencer la pratique. Harry regarda son allumette et imagina une aiguille non en métal, mais en os gravé comme il en avait vu dans un musée à New York quand il était encore Steven. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et lança le sort, mais il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, trop habitué à ne pas le faire, mais il se sentait épuisé. C'était comme s'il venait de faire le marathon de New-York. Il haletait et sentait de la sueur couler le long de son front. Le professeur était derrière lui, complètement choquée. Cet enfant venait d'utiliser un informulé même s'il était assez raté. D'ailleurs elle le lui dit :

_-_C'est une aiguille en métal que vous devez avoir.

Là, elle eut un deuxième choc quand Harry lui répondit le souffle court :

_-_Professeur, ceci est la reproduction d'une aiguille en os de mammouth vieille de 17 000 ans. C'est une véritable merveille car à la différence des autres, celle-là est gravée. On peut voir la représentation stylisé d'un mammouth ainsi que d'un renne et aussi d'un smilodon.

_-_Un quoi ?

_-_Un tigre aux dents de sabre.

Alors cet enfant avait réussi à transformer du bois en os fossilisé et tout ça sans rien dire. Par Merlin, cet enfant était très proche de la magie pour réussir à faire cela. Cependant elle dut se tourner vers sa classe et eut un autre choc en voyant Draco Malefoy faire le mouvement de baguette et faire frémir l'allumette. Le jeune blond recommença encore, encore et encore poussant de toute sa volonté sa magie à transformer cette allumette en aiguille. Soudain, l'allumette se transforma en aiguille en métal. Le jeune serpentard était fier de lui, il avait réussi, même s'il se sentait lui aussi épuisé. Vexée de n'avoir réussi qu'en parlant, Hermione retransforma son aiguille en allumette et utilisa elle-aussi toute sa volonté pour réussir. Comme les deux autres, elle réussit à le faire et se retrouva elle-aussi dans le même état de fatigue que ses amis. Fièrement, elle tira la langue à Draco en lui montrant son aiguille. Neville soupira et tenta encore de le faire, mais en vain. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait que les autres allaient le laisser tomber, Hermione, Draco et Harry le calmèrent et lui expliquèrent comment faire et comment concentrer sa magie. Le petit Neville se concentra comme lui disaient ses amis, fit le geste avec sa baguette et le dernier Londubas sain d'esprit vit son allumette devenir une magnifique petite aiguille dorée, cependant, à la différence de ses amis, il ne se sentait pas aussi fatigué, mais plus libre comme si une barrière venait de lâcher. Le professeur fut stupéfait devant cette prouesse, pourtant il était reconnu dans tout le monde sorcier que Neville Londubas était au pire un moldu, au mieux, un cracmol et là, il venait de réussir une métamorphose informulée, ce que la plus part des sorciers était incapable de faire même avec la meilleur volonté du monde. Etait-ce grâce à ses étranges amis qu'il avait réussi à faire cela ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un cracmol, mais un véritable sorcier. Elle n'eut donc aucun scrupule à donner trente points pour gryffondor et dix pour serpentard. Entendant cela, Draco bougonna en reprenant son souffle :

-Trente alors que moi j'en ai eu que dix ? Il y a une partialité ignoble dans cette classe.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil et lança :

-Il n'y a qu'un seul serpentard qui a réussi contre trois gryffondors.

-Ce qui veut dire que s'il y a plus de serpentards à réussir, il y aura plus de points pour nous ?

-Oui !

-Professeur, puis-je prendre la parole ?

-Allez-y monsieur Malefoy !

-Hey les serpents, il est hors de question que des lionceaux avec autant de cervelles qu'un poulpe nous piquent tous les points ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de bouger vos petits culs de sang-pures et de leur mettre la plus grosse humiliation de toute leur vie. Vous devez être capable de faire la même chose que nous. Compris ?

Blaise parla pour tout le monde en disant :

-Mais comment ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi puissants que vous ?

-La puissance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout est une question d'imagination et de volonté. Vous allez pointer votre allumette avec votre baguette et imaginer qu'elle devient une aiguille tout en poussant votre magie à la transformer. Si Neville Londubas a réussi, n'importe qui peut le faire. Alors allez-vous laisser une bande de gamins immatures nous battre ou allez-vous montrer ce que valent les serpentards ?

Tous les élèves de serpentard se levèrent en criant :

-On va les battre !

Harry devint tout rouge et se tournant vers les gryffondors, s'écria :

-Les amis, nous sommes les lions, les rois des animaux et de Poudlard ! Nous n'allons pas laisser des reptiles nous vaincre ! Nous n'avons peur de rien ni de personne alors allons-nous laisser les serpentards nous battre sans réagir, ou allons-nous leur mettre un vent pas possible en transformant toutes nos allumettes en aiguilles !

Les gryffondor se levèrent à l'exception de Ron et hurlèrent qu'ils étaient à cent pour cent derrière lui. Le professeur McGonagall regardait la classe avec stupéfaction, puis voyant ce qui pouvait arriver dit :

-Cent points à la maison qui aura le plus d'aiguilles transformées sans un mot.

-Les cent points sont pour nous, les serpentards.

-Faisons la gloire de Gryffondor et apportons ces points à notre maison.

Dans un bruit effroyable, les serpentards et les gryffondors placèrent leur table en cercle chacune séparée par la largeur de la salle de cours, puis ce fut le silence, briser par quelques murmures. Minerva observait avec un sourire ses élèves les yeux fermés qui se concentraient sur leur magie et leur volonté. Elle prit la feuille d'appel, une plume et passa de cercle en cercle pour savoir qui réussissait ou pas. Le seul qui ne faisait aucun effort était Ronald Weasley, il était resté dans son coin et murmurait encore et toujours le sort de métamorphose. Presque dix minutes après l'appel à la guerre, les premiers résultats apparurent. Etrangement, ce furent des serpentards qui n'étaient pas connu pour être très intelligents. En effet, Gregory Goyle et Anthony Crabbe réussirent à transformer leurs allumettes en aiguilles bien fines et quasiment parfaites. Tout ce qu'il manquait aux deux transformations, c'était les chas. En voyant cela, les serpentards hurlèrent de joie et s'entraînèrent encore plus de même que les gryffondors qui piaffaient devant cette réussite qui n'était pas de leur fait. Pendant les deux heures que durait le cours, le professeur vit les élèves se battre et réussir à faire ce sort sans le moindre bruit. Quand la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, au lieu de se mettre à courir vers leur prochain cours, tous les élèves attendirent les résultats avec une patience d'ange, prenant ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle et se reposer un peu avant de devoir aller en cours de sortilège. Le professeur McGonagall compta le nombre d'élèves à avoir réussi le sort et arriva à ce compte :

-Les Serpentards arrivent à un compte de douze élèves à avoir réussi sur douze et les gryffondors à un compte de onze sur douze, monsieur Weasley n'ayant réussi qu'en prononçant la formule. C'est donc Serpentard qui l'emporte avec 100 points pour sa cagnotte et pour les deux maisons, dix points par élèves à avoir réussi cette transformation informulée, monsieur Weasley ne gagnant que cinq points.

Les serpentards hurlèrent de joie, ils avaient fait gagner à leur maison cent points les gryffondors étaient scotchés, ils avaient raté à cause de cet idiot de Weasley, ils avaient raté les cent points. Ils étaient furieux et le lui montrèrent en lui jetant des regards noirs. Maintenant que le cours était terminé, tous descendirent tranquillement afin de rejoindre celui de Sortilège. Le roux fut bousculé de nombreuses fois par les gryffondors furieux d'avoir perdu alors que les serpentards le remerciaient d'avoir empêché les gryffondors de réussir. Ronald était écarlate et haïssait encore plus les traîtres de Gryffondor et ce salopard de Malefoy.

En dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à leur premier cours de Sortilège, ils se sentaient tous beaucoup mieux qu'à la fin du cours de métamorphose. Les serpentards pénétrèrent dans la pièce, mais pas les gryffondors qui se tournèrent vers Weasley et lui dirent :

-Tu as intérêt à suivre les autres ou tu ne feras plus parti des gryffondors.

Ron regardait ses camarades de classes avec stupéfaction et accepta d'un signe de la tête. Il était vert de rage, mais bon, s'il voulait continuer à vivre à Gryffondor, il devait mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Tous les élèves s'assirent calmement à leur place, puis attendirent que le petit professeur de Sortilèges commence son cours. Le professeur savait que les classes gryffondor-serpentard étaient les plus difficiles. Et la rivalité entre les deux maisons commençait à partir de la deuxième semaine. Il soupira en voyant les élèves s'asseoir de chaque côté de l'allée. Les deux groupes se lançaient des regards noirs, ils avaient l'air d'être prêts à s'entretuer. Le petit professeur grimpa sur sa pile de livres et commença à faire l'appel. Quand il arriva à Dursley Harry, il faillit défaillir et tomber de sa pile de livres. Voyant cela, Draco se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

-Honte ! Et après on ose dire qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme dans cette école ?

-Monsieur Malefoy !

-La moindre des choses serait de vous évanouir pour TOUS les élèves de toutes les maisons et pas pour une seule ! s'indigna Draco pour le plus grand amusement de la classe.

Le professeur fut estomaqué, il ne pensait pas que Draco Malefoy réagirait parce qu'il s'était extasié sur Harry Dursley et non sur les autres. Il se secoua un peu, puis continua l'appel en mais en faisant semblant de s'extasier sur les élèves. Seulement, il ne savait pas que les élèves comptaient le nombre de fois où il s'extasiait et quand il cessa, les gryffondors s'indignèrent qu'il y avait eu plus de serpentards que de gryffondors. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il était tombé dans le panneau de cette classe, mais surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de haine entre eux.

A suivre


	7. sortilèges et lutte de pouvoir

Chapitre 7

Le petit professeur était stupéfait, c'était la première fois de sa vie que les serpentards et les gryffondors ne tentaient pas de se taper dessus. Il comprit que la guerre qui avait ravagé les années précédentes les maisons des deux fondateurs allait bientôt être de l'histoire ancienne avec cette nouvelle génération. Il se rendit surtout compte qu'il allait être le témoin privilégié de ce changement et qu'il voulait voir les résultats de cette paix. Il se secoua donc et décida de commencer son cours. Il expliqua les sortilèges et le sort que les jeunes gens allaient devoir apprendre, le sort de Lumos. Durant une partie du cours, il ne fit que de la théorie, puis ils se lancèrent dans la pratique. Le petit professeur était très intrigué, car alors que d'habitude il fallait au moins deux cours pour apprendre le premier sortilège à cause de la difficulté qu'avaient les enfants à comprendre les instructions données et à exercer leur magie juvénile ces deux étranges classes avaient appris et compris en quelques minutes les instructions qu'il avait donné et s'exerçaient déjà à la pratique. C'était du jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, comme le fait que les enfants utilisaient les informulés. En effet, les enfants tenaient leur baguette d'une main ferme et faisaient le mouvement demandé sans le moindre son. Il sursauta quand il vit les premières baguettes s'illuminées. Il faillit s'évanouir en voyant cela. Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours résonna, tous les élèves au lieu de courir à leur prochain cours se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco. Les représentants des deux maisons s'approchèrent du petit professeur et le jeune serpentard demanda :

-Professeur au vu de nos capacités supérieures à la moyenne, je pense qu'il est tout à fait normal que mes camarades de Serpentard obtiennent une augmentation significative des points de leur maison.

-Vous avez raison, Monsieur Malefoy. Je donne dix points pour Serpentard par élèves ayant réussi à lancer sur sort de lumos sans prononcer la formule.

Harry outré s'exclama :

-Il y a une partialité indigne dans cette école. C'est une honte, un scandale !

Le petit professeur eut un léger sourire en comprenant vraiment que les deux classes à la différence des autres classes Serpentard-gryffondor ne ressentaient aucune haine, mais une véritable amitié. Il dit donc :

-Bien entendu, je donne autant de points à Gryffondor. A vous maintenant de vous départager.

Draco eut un immense sourire et s'exclama :

-Serpentard est en tête avec cent cinq points d'avance. Yes !

Les serpentards hurlèrent de joie alors que les gryffondors bougonnaient étant encore à la traîne à cause de la boulette de Weasley. Heureusement, ils avaient encore quatre heures de cours durant l'après-midi pour rattraper les cent cinq points qui leur manquaient. Neville sortit son emploi du temps et dit :

-Après le repas, nous avons cours de Potions pendant deux heures, puis une heure de botanique et une heure d'histoire de la Magie. Si on arrive à égalité en potion, je peux rattraper les points en botanique, parce que c'est ma matière préférée.

-On va avoir du mal à se départager en potion, parce mon jumeau est balèze dans cette matière. Il faudra bien écouter le prof pour pouvoir au pire rester au même niveau que maintenant, au mieux en grappiller assez pour réduire l'écart, lança Harry aux autres gryffondors alors que Draco faisait la même chose avec les serpentards.

Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, les jumeaux spirituels virent avec plaisir Hermione et Neville papoter avec Pansy et Blaise. Les lions et les serpents commençaient à créer une forte amitié qui pourrait contrer Lord Voldemort. Harry ne créait pas cette amitié par simple plaisir de voir Poudlard se réunir. Non, il mettait en place des alliances qui lui permettrait de remettre le lord noir au fond de sa tombe et d'évincer du pouvoir un sorcier trop vieux qui commençait à cumuler beaucoup trop de boulettes à son avis. Si un de ses hommes avaient fait de telles erreurs de jugement, il l'aurait félicité avec une centaine de pompes et un mois d'entraînement intensif dans les montagnes d'Afghanistan. Tiens, c'était une excellente idée ça. Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse avec plus d'attention.

Draco qui marchait à côté de lui remarqua de nouveau son regard calculateur, il savait que son ami avait toutes les qualités pour rejoindre les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Il était aussi rusé que Serpentard lui-même et d'après son père, Harry avait la façon de penser d'un soldat aguerri. Draco savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de temps, mais qu'un jour, il leur dirait tout. Il avait totalement confiance en lui, il savait qu'il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps pour se libérer. Il lui tapa dans le dos et s'exclama :

-Alors frangin, cette première matinée ?

-Epuisante, je ne pensais pas qu'utiliser sa propre magie était aussi crevant, mais c'est tellement glorifiant. On fait tellement qu'un avec sa magie, c'est merveilleux, murmura Harry avec un grand sourire.

Harry ressentit la Magie l'encercler avec douceur tandis que Poudlard lui faisait ressentir sa fierté d'avoir travaillé réellement sur sa magie et d'avoir réuni les deux maisons antagonistes. Avec un léger sourire, il lança :

-Bien. Messieurs êtes-vous prêts pour le moment le plus important de la journée ?

-Lequel ? demanda une jeune serpentarde.

-Le repas de midi, s'exclama Draco aussi fatigué et affamé que son frère jumeau spirituel.

Arrivés devant la grande salle, les gryffondors et les serpentards de première année décidèrent qu'un changement devait avoir lieu. Les rouges et or allèrent chez les verts et argent tandis que les serpents allaient chez les lions sauf Weasley qui rejoignit sa maison. Les élèves les plus anciens regardaient les jeunes avec stupéfaction. Depuis que Dursley et Malefoy étaient arrivés à Poudlard, les anciennes traditions étaient mises à mal, d'abord par les deux gamins, et maintenant par les autres premières années. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Les plus vieux de Gryffondor voulurent ramener l'ordre dans leur maison quand ils ressentirent une menace latente. Ils ne savaient pas d'où venait cette sensation, mais ils sentaient qu'ils devaient laisser les choses se faire. Ils se regardèrent avec crainte, puis décidèrent de se concentrer sur leurs repas. Les enfants se moquant des septièmes années, se présentèrent aux autres gryffondors et leur apprirent qu'il y avait une guerre entre les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de premières années. Il y eut un grand rire quand les gryffondor apprirent que les enfants se battaient en faisant en sorte que chaque maison gagne le plus de points possibles par leur simple travail. Théodore Nott qui dévorait le repas devant lui raconta que tout avait commencé par une fausse dispute entre Draco Malefoy et Harry Dursley. Les gryffondors écoutaient avec fascination le récit des exploits des deux jumeaux spirituels quand certains des anciens se tournèrent vers les verts et argents. Ils étaient jaloux des plus petits. Soudain, Fred et George Weasley se levèrent et lancèrent aux élèves de serpentard :

-Nous vous défions de nous vaincre en cours.

Les plus vieux serpentards se levèrent et sifflèrent :

-Défi relevé. Chaque année se battra pour gagner le plus de points et pour ne pas en perdre un seul.

Le préfet de Gryffondor se leva dignement, s'approcha de son homologue de Serpentard et tous les deux se serrèrent la main. Le combat venait de commencer.

Alors que Dumbledore observait avec curiosité ce curieux rituel, Quirrel regardait Harry Dursley avec haine. Il était en train de faire basculer les serpentards du côté de la lumière. Il sursauta légèrement quand il croisa un regard vicieux et calculateur, un regard de serpentard dans le visage d'un gryffondor. Harry Dursley le regardait comme s'il savait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il cachait, et cela, Quirrel n'aimait pas du tout. Draco fronça des sourcils quand il surprit le combat de regards des deux protagonistes. Il sentait que ce qu'il voyait, prévoyait le début d'un combat mortel entre deux ennemis aussi machiavéliques l'un que l'autre. Harry fit un léger geste de tête vers Quirrel avec un sourire satanique. Le jeune garçon remarqua l'air stupéfait de Draco et il comprit que le moment de révéler une partie de l'histoire était arrivé, mais avec l'astuce de son meilleur ami, il pourrait mettre en place un plan parfait pour combattre Voldemort ainsi que Dumbledore afin de les vaincre tous les deux.

Après un dernier regard machiavélique vers Quirrel, Harry se jeta sur la nourriture et dévora son repas comme un affamé. Outre Draco, quatre autres personnes avaient été témoins de la lutte entre l'enfant et l'adulte, Hermione ainsi que Neville qui décidèrent d'avoir une petite discussion avec leur meilleur ami, Severus et surtout Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se demandait ce qu'il se passait, comment ce faisait-il que le jeune garçon se soit rendu compte du véritable visage de Quirrel. Dumbledore savait que la magie de Quirrel était imprégnée de celle de Voldemort alors soit Quirrel avait été l'amant secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit il était possédé par le sorcier noir. Et il préférait largement cette hypothèse à l'autre trop ignoble pour même l'imaginer. Baaahh ! Simplement imaginer Quirrel embrasser Voldemort dans la forme serpentine que le Mage noir possédait peu avant sa destruction partielle le faisait frissonner d'horreur. Le repas de midi continua sans autre sorte d'interruption jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves et les professeurs aient fini de manger. Minerva et Filius envoyaient un regard amusé vers Severus le prochain à devoir supporter cette étrange classe de première année. Le maître des Potions soupirait lourdement car il sentait qu'il allait devoir subir le pire cours de toute sa vie d'enseignant avec ces deux terreurs qui avaient réussi à convaincre toute l'école de Poudlard de les suivre dans leurs facéties. Il le sentait mal là. Il le sentait très mal.

Quand la cloche sonna l'heure de recommencer les cours, il eut la pire des visions, tous les élèves de première année de Serpentard et de Griffondor étaient en pleine forme prêts pour le reste de la journée de cours. Le professeur de Potions lança un regard vers la table des serpentard et vit avec horreur que les deux chefs des deux maisons adverses le regardaient avec un sourire des plus malsains. Ce fut donc à reculons qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Quand il arriva devant sa salle de classe, il découvrit que tous les élèves l'attendaient avec une patience d'ange. Il soupira de nouveau, puis d'un geste de la main ordonna aux élèves d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Tous les enfants entrèrent puis s'assirent en se séparant soigneusement, les serpentards d'un côté et les gryffondors de l'autre. Les seuls à être ensemble, représentant l'amitié de cette étrange classe étaient les Chimères accompagnés de deux autres serpentards, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Tous avaient sorti leurs affaires de classe et attendaient patiemment que le professeur Rogue commence le cours. Certains regardaient le professeur avec impatience. Severus passa sa main sur son visage avec un gémissement plaintif. Corrompus, ces deux garnements avaient corrompu tous leurs camarades de classe.

Le pauvre professeur déglutit en lisant toute la ruse dans les yeux de ses deux filleuls. Comme un condamné à mort montant sur l'échafaud, Severus remonta la classe jusqu'à arriver à son bureau. Il ressentait sur lui les regards des jeunes. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne fit pas immédiatement son speech. En fait, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son courage et ne vit absolument pas le regard malicieux de Draco et d'Harry. Quand il fut prêt, il siffla de sa plus belle voix onctueuse :

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ses bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Quand il regarda ses élèves, il les vit en train de le regarder bizarrement, le pire, c'était ses élèves féminines qui avaient l'air de vouloir se jeter sur lui pour le violer sur place. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans, il ne voulait même pas imaginer le jour où ils se transformeront en une bande d'adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones. Soupirant, il allait continuer à parler quand une gryffondor, une certaine Hermione Granger, lui demanda :

-Vous pourriez nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle tourner dans un sens ou dans un autre est important dans la création d'une bonne potion ?

Le professeur fronça des sourcils, surtout quand toutes les autres filles des deux maisons lui demandèrent la même chose. Après y avoir bien réfléchit, il expliqua un peu froidement ce que voulait les gamines, qui lui demandèrent ensuite, l'importance de la chaleur et toutes les bases des potions. Les questions durèrent durant tout le cours. Puis quand la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit, les élèves partirent pour leur prochain cours Botanique. Severus fut stupéfait quand il vit qu'une gryffondor et qu'une serpentard étaient restées et après un lourd soupir, elles murmurèrent :

-On pourrait vous écouter pendant des heures. Vous avez une si belle voix.

Severus balbutia :

-Dehors ! DEHORS TOUTES LES DEUX !

Les deux élèves quittèrent la salle de classe en papotant. Severus entendit avec horreur ce que les deux jeunes filles disaient :

-Oh ! Ce qu'il est beau, soupira la serpentarde.

-Oh ! Oui, il ressemble à Jack Nicolson, répliqua la fille de gryffondor.

-Qui ?

-C'est un acteur de cinéma.

-De siné quoi ?

Tout en marchant, la née moldue expliqua son monde à la sang pure qui se rendit compte que les moldues étaient beaucoup plus évolués d'un point de vue technologique que les sorciers. Quand les deux classes furent devant les serres de Botanique, Draco lança :

-Serpentard a toujours cent cinq points d'avance sur Gryffondor.

-Peut-être, mais Gryffondor n'a pas perdu de point.

-Mais elle n'en a pas gagné.

-Serpentard n'ont plus.

Les deux classes à l'exception de Weasley, pouffèrent de rire devant la fausse dispute des jumeaux spirituels. Les deux filles arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard tout en continuant leur discussion sur le monde moldu. Cette discussion reprit de plus belle quand les autres sang-purs demandèrent des explications sur ce que disaient les deux jeunes filles. Les premières années des deux maisons étaient dans une discussion très importante pour savoir lequel était le meilleur chanteur Kirley Duke du groupe Bizarr'Sister ou Freddie Mercurie du groupe Queen. Quand le professeur Chourave arriva, elle découvrit les élèves chanter différentes chansons. Deux sang-purs chantaient le dernier tube des bizarr'sister, « do the hippogriff », tandis que deux nées-de-moldus chantaient « Another One Bites The Dust » du groupe Queen. Les autres applaudissaient vigoureusement les chanteurs qu'importe qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor. En effet l'un des serpentards était un née de moldu tandis qu'un des gryffondors était un sang-pur. Voir ces élèves chanter sans avoir envie de se taper dessus était la chose la plus belle qu'avait jamais vu le professeur Chourave. Elle sécha une larme d'émotion, puis elle s'exclama :

-Je donne cent points à Gryffondor… Là, les élèves de Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie, ils étaient enfin au niveau de Serpentard, mais ils déchantèrent vite quand le professeur continua : et cent points à Serpentard pour unifier Poudlard. Les enfants, je suis très fière de vous.

Les deux classes ne se sentirent plus en entendant le professeur leur dire cela. Ils se regardèrent tous avec fierté et ce fut avec fierté qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la serre. Le professeur de Botanique regarda cette classe, puis commença son cours en ces termes :

-Bonjour les enfants, bienvenu en cours de Botanique. Cette année nous allons traiter de nombreuses plantes ainsi que la manière de s'en occuper, nous commencerons par des plantes simples et plus nous avancerons dans l'année, plus nous étudierons des plantes dangereuses. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Tous les élèves répondirent dans un ensemble parfait :

-Non, professeur Chourave.

-Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir donc commencer l'année en étudiant la dictamnus albus. Qui peut me donner les différents noms connu de cette plantes ?

Neville leva le bras en l'air avec la vitesse d'une fusée au décollage sous le regard fier des gryffondors sauf de Ron qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement afin de ne pas avoir de problème avec les autres rouges et or. Le professeur interrogea donc Neville qui répondit :

-La dictamnus albus est aussi appelé en France la Fraxinelle ou aussi le buisson ardent.

-Excellent, monsieur Londubas. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Le professeur Chourave regarda avec amusement les rouges et ors prêts à hurler de joie. Mais ils ne montrèrent aucune joie trop démonstrative, afin de ne pas perdre le moindre point. Cependant, il se passa une chose terrible pour les serpentards. En effet, Flora Carrow l'une des serpentards poussa un cri de rage :

-Saleté de Gryffondor !

-Miss Carrow ! Dix points en moins pour serpentard, s'exclama le professeur outrée.

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil vers la classe et vit que les serpentards et les gryffondors étaient furieux envers la jeune fille. Draco leva la main et demanda :

-Puis-je avoir une conversation avec cette demoiselle hors des serres ?

Le professeur regarda le jeune serpentard et accepta d'un signe de tête. Harry demanda :

-Puis-je accompagner Draco afin que l'honneur des gryffondor soit lavé ?

Chourave réfléchit une seconde, puis accepta de nouveau, sachant que les deux amis tentaient vraiment de lier Poudlard et de ne rien faire pour perdre des points.

Les deux serpentards et le gryffondor quittèrent la salle de cours. Les serpentards étaient aussi furieux que les gryffondors quand Weasley avait fait des siennes. Dehors, les choses se gâtaient pour Flora qui était face aux jumeaux spirituels en grande forme.

A suivre


End file.
